Stars in the Darkness
by rizlow
Summary: During the darkest indigo midnight, yet will countless stars blossom. - Dr. SunWolf
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, come on!" Sam raced through the trees, ducking under branches, his eight-year-old legs carrying him effortlessly over the small obstacles in his path, his laughter trailing behind him. He broke through into the clearing where what was left of a long-abandoned farm stood under the gray November sky. "Dean!"

"I'm coming, Sammy, chill!" Dean ran up beside him, and they stood there for a moment, then Dean gave his brother a crooked grin and slapped him on the back, taking off again to where the run-down, weather-beaten barn still stood, even though it had a decided lean to the right.

"It's still here, Dean!" Sam went to the corner where the remnants of a makeshift fire pit stood, a couple of cobbled-together benches nearby. There were a pair of old water guns on the floor and an ax with a broken handle stood against the wall. A beat-up old wire spool stood on its side, and held several ragged and dusty old Batman comics and a package of Oreos that made even Dean turn up his nose.

"Man, those can't be any good."

"Yeah, but our hideout is still here. Cool." Sam plopped down on one of the benches, looking wistfully up at his older brother. "Can we start a fire, Dean? Can we stay for a while?"

"Sammy, it's almost dark already. Dad'll be pissed if he finds out we went outside of the fence, you know that. Maybe if he leaves us here with Bobby for a while, we can come back. Okay?"

Sam hung his head, disappointed, and finally nodded. "Okay."

They walked out of the barn, the joy sucked out of their little excursion. Dean turned to head back toward Bobby's, but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. "Sam, what?" he said impatiently, and turned to see what the problem was. Sam was pointing back towards the barn where a little girl, about Sam's size, sat huddled against the side of the building.

Dean approached her, noticing that she was wearing a t-shirt, but no jacket in the November chill. She was shivering, her arms wrapped around her legs, and he could see that her feet were tucked into a pair of ragged tennis shoes with no socks, and her jeans were well-worn, with holes in the knees. She looked up at them, her big, blue eyes frightened, but she didn't move from her spot.

"Hey. I'm Dean, this is my brother, Sam. What's your name?" The girl looked up at him, but didn't answer, and he tried again. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

She shook her head emphatically back and forth, her dark hair falling into her face. Her breathing had quickened, and Dean hunkered down in front of her, moving slowly to avoid frightening her any more than she already was. "Do you live out here?" he asked quietly, and she pointed to the west, then brushed her rather wild hair out of her face before hugging her knees tight again. "Do you want us to take you home?"

"No!" Her voice was on the edge of panic, and Dean held up a hand, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, okay! You don't want to go home. But you're gonna freeze out here. Don't you have a coat?"

She stared back at him for a moment, then looked down, speaking in a quiet, timid voice. "It's at home. I didn't have time to get it. Dad said to get out, and when he says to get out, I have to go right away."

Dean's brows drew together in a frown. "Why does he make you leave? It's cold out here."

"He gets mad, and then I have to leave. And when he goes to sleep, then I can go back inside." Her eyes were big and frightened, and Dean's twelve-year-old sense of injustice was firing up inside him.

"Sounds like a real asshole, your dad." He stood up and turned to where Sam was standing, watching the exchange. "Sammy, I want you to go back to Bobby's. Grab my rifle and set it outside the fence, and if Dad asks where I am, tell him I saw a deer and I'm tracking it. Got that?" Sam nodded, looking at the trembling girl, still huddled by the barn.

"What are you gonna do, Dean?"

"I'm gonna build a fire so she doesn't freeze to death, okay? Now go, Sam, before we both get caught." Sam turned to do as his brother said, but turned back again, unzipping his jacket and pulling it off. He walked the few steps to where the girl sat shivering, handing it to her.

"Here. I have another one. You can give it back later." Then he turned, glancing at his big brother before taking off on a dead run back towards the salvage yard.

"Put that on. I'm gonna get some wood, build a fire. That should help you stay warm until you can go home." The little girl stood up, putting Sam's still-warm jacket on and zipping it up, closing her eyes at the pleasant warmth, then looking up at Dean. "So, if I'm gonna build you a fire, at least you could tell me your name."

"I'm Tiara."

-

"Dean?" Jody Mills shouted out her window, pulling up across the road from where the Impala was parked. She got out and walked towards him, a big smile lighting up her eyes as he turned around, surprise on his face.

"Jody." She walked into his arms and they hugged each other affectionately. Dean looked down at her, his eyes as green as ever, crinkling at the corners as he smiled, and Jody shook her head.

"How is it fair that you just keep getting better-looking every year?" she teased, laughing at his shrug and the smirk on his face that brought back memories of a much younger Dean. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I don't know. Sammy and I used to come over here, sneak out of Bobby's place. We had our own hideout in that barn. Can't believe it's still standing."

"Yeah." Jody sobered, looking towards the salvage yard. "Are you here for the estate business?"

Dean's eyes followed the same path, and he nodded. "Yeah, Bobby's affairs are finally all settled. The property's up for sale. We thought we should be here, you know?" Dean kicked at a rock, looking back up towards the fence, which was badly in need of repair.  
"Doesn't seem right, Jody."

She laid a hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. "I know, hon. It doesn't. But what can you do? Unless you and Sam want to build a house there. I suppose you could put a modular in, at least you'd have a home base."

Dean sighed. "We've kind of got a home base now, in Kansas. I guess we'll see what happens." They strolled slowly towards their cars, and Dean stopped as an all-but-collapsed little house came into view. "Hey, Jody. Do you know what ever happened to the girl that lived in that house?"

Jody looked that way, her brow furrowed in thought. "The Denning house?" She closed her eyes, trying to recall. "That's the one whose daddy ran off, abandoned her, right?"

Dean stared towards the house. "Yeah. That's what I heard."

"Not sure. He was as worthless as they come, that's all I remember." She hugged Dean again as they reached the Impala, then smiled up at him once more. "Well, tell Sam hello. Don't be a stranger, okay? Call me sometime before you leave, maybe we can have a couple of beers."

Dean nodded, smiling. "We'll do that, Jody. Catch you later." Jody waved as she drove off, leaving Dean standing with his hand on the door handle. He turned one more time, looking towards the dilapidated little house for a moment before getting in and firing up the engine, heading back to the Sioux Falls motel where Sam was waiting for him.

-

"What are we gonna do with this stuff, Dean?" Sam asked softly. They stood inside the cavernous garage, looking over the huge collection of tools and equipment there, and it was overwhelming.

"I don't know, Sammy. Have a sale, I guess, what else do people do? Unless you want to keep the place. It's just, we have the bunker now, and it's two states away from here. I don't know, man." Dean looked over the building, still picturing Bobby working on a car, or standing with his coffee cup in hand as Dean worked on Baby's engine. There was just too much of the man here, the man who had practically been a father to them.

Sam turned towards him, his mouth open to speak, when they both heard a voice from outside. "Anybody here? Hello!" Dean opened his jacket, reassuring himself that the demon blade was in its place, then walked to the door, looking around the frame to see a woman standing in the middle of the yard, near where the Impala was parked.

"Can I help you?" he called out, stepping out into the partial sunshine, and she turned around, eyes a little wide with surprise. Then she smiled, coming towards him with her hand out.

"Hi! I was hoping someone was here that knew about the sale of the property. Are you the owners?" she asked, looking from him to Sam, who was now standing behind him, and back to him as he shook her hand.

"Umm, yeah, I guess we are. You interested in buying it?"

Her smile brightened. "Well, see, that's the deal. I'm very interested in it. But I don't have a lot of money. I'm looking for a spot to build a...well, a kind of homeless shelter. But with this garage and salvage operation out here, I figure we could put a few people to work as well."

Dean nodded, then looked at her, a frown forming between his brows. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She had the biggest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen, and somewhere in the back of his mind, his memory was nagging at him.

Her smile faded a little as she gazed back at him, and a strange look crossed her face. "You're not..." She backed up a step. "You're not Dean, are you?"

He looked back at her, a little wary. "Yeah. Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam. And you are..."

Her bottom lip caught in her teeth for a moment, and she ran her hand nervously through her dark hair, the sun giving a glint of auburn to the shining strands. "I'm Tiara. Tiara Denning. You saved my life." Dean stared back at her, his eyes widening a little, and she looked down for a moment. "You know, the night you found me by the barn? It was so cold, and Sam gave me his jacket, and you started a fire to keep me warm until I could go home." She looked into Dean's eyes again, and he nodded slowly, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah, I do remember. Wow, I never would have guessed it was you. You, uh...you look great."

"Thanks. You guys, too." She blew out a nervous breath before continuing. "So, can we go get some food, maybe talk a little? Catch up? And then maybe we could talk about how much you're willing to take for this place?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Sure. We've gotta lock up here, then we could meet you. The cafe on the way into town okay?"  
She smiled, nodding in reply. "Yes, great. I'll meet you there."

-

They chatted over burgers and fries, and Tiara told them she had just returned to Sioux Falls from out in Indiana where she helped run a place like the one she wanted to build. She had inherited some money from an uncle, not a lot of money, but enough to hopefully make her dream of helping down and out people come true. Sam took care of most of their side of the conversation, and Dean caught himself watching her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she was excited about something, trying to reconcile that with the little girl from years ago.

Sam got up and headed to the restroom, and Tiara leaned in towards Dean, putting a hand on his arm. "He doesn't know, does he?"  
Dean's jaw clenched as he looked down at the table, then back into her eyes. "No. Nobody knows. It was just us and Bobby, and now Bobby's gone."

"I've wanted to thank you for so long..."

"Don't thank me."

"Dean, you saved my life." He pulled his arm back from her touch, picking up his soda and draining it, and she sat back in her chair.

"Okay. You don't want to talk about it. I understand." She watched his face, the set of his jaw, the way his lips were pressed together, and she wished she could put her hand on his cheek, soothe away the guilt she had seen in his eyes for the second he had actually looked at her. "Whatever's going on in that head of yours, Dean...you're a good man."

He looked up at her, snorting softly. "You don't know me, Tiara. You never knew me. We just happened to run into each other a couple times when we were kids."

She shook her head. "Nope. You don't just 'run into' people in your life, Dean. And I read people pretty well. My life started off pretty rough, but it's helped me with that gift. You were put into my life, and you've been my hero since that day you found me by the barn. I'm sorry, you can't change my mind." Sam came walking back to the table then, shoving his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

"And there's my other hero. I never got to thank you for giving me your coat that night, Sam. So thank you."

Sam ducked his head, an embarrassed smile making his dimples wink. "Hey, you were freezing." He looked to Dean, gesturing towards the clock. "I almost forgot, but we have to meet the realtor in ten minutes, Dean."

"Oh, yeah." He stood up, and Tiara followed suit, grabbing her wallet from her purse, but Sam stopped her.

"I got it."

She smiled, and put a hand on Sam's arm. "Thank you, Sam. You really didn't have to buy my lunch."

"No problem."

She stood on tiptoe, kissing his cheek, and another little boy grin played across his lips. Then she came to Dean's side and did the same, giving his hand a brief squeeze before she backed away. "And thank you, Dean." She stared into his eyes, and he finally gave her a half-smile in return before she turned away. She reached the diner door and turned to look at them again. "I'll be in touch about the property."

They watched her leave, and Sam smiled again. "Well, didn't expect to run into her again. Ever."

Dean threw money for the tip on the table, then shoved his wallet back into his pocket. "Yeah. Well, let's see what the realtor has to say, get this over with." They headed out the door, the little bell above signalling their departure.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you think, Dean?" Sam asked as they headed for the Impala, the consultation with the realtor finally behind them.

"I don't know, Sam, I don't know anything about this kind of stuff. What do you think?" All Dean wanted was to get back to the motel and twist the lid off of a cold one, and all this talk about real estate and taxes and commissions and sale prices was driving him crazy.

"Her offer is only about half of what the property is worth. But considering what she wants to do with it, I don't know..."

"Honestly, Sammy...I don't care. I just want it behind us. If you think it's a good idea, then let's just do it." Dean's voice betrayed his irritation with the subject, and Sam stopped for a moment. When he continued, his voice was subdued and quiet, his eyes on the folder in his lap.

"It's hard for me, too, Dean."

Dean chewed at his lip as he turned into the parking lot at the motel. "Yeah, Sammy. I know." He parked in front of their room, but made no move to exit the car, sitting with his hands on the steering wheel. "It's just like..." He stopped, looking down at his hands, and took a breath before speaking again. "I know he's gone. I mean, you rescued him from Hell, we saw him go to Heaven. But it's like when all his stuff, his place, where he always was...it's like there's nothing left of him once that's gone."

"I know."

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, then Dean took a deep breath, clearing his throat, and reached for his door. "Come on, I want a beer."

"Yeah, me, too."

They shared a few beers that night, and a few stories about Bobby. After they had finally gone to bed, Dean laid there, staring into the dark, and let out a sigh. "Sam? You still awake?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I think we should sell to her. Let her have it for her price. What do you think?"

Sam was quiet for a minute, then agreed. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Good. Let's go back out there tomorrow, one last time, see if there's anything we should get out of there so there aren't any questions. And if there's anything we want to keep, you know..."

"Yeah. G'night, Dean."

"Good night, Sam."

* * *

By the middle of the morning the next day, Sam and Dean had gone through every shelf, drawer and closet in the garage, making sure there were no journals, research materials or weapons to be found that would seem suspicious. They walked out, locking it for the last time, Bobby's stained old coffee mug in Dean's hand. Sam glanced at it, but chose to say nothing; he doubted if Dean could explain why he wanted it anyway. They walked back towards the Impala, and Dean's eyes came to rest on Bobby's old '71 Chevelle. "Hey, Sammy, did we ever clean out that trunk?" he asked, frowning as he tried to remember.

"I don't remember, Dean, but...I don't think so. I suppose we should check, huh?"

They grabbed a crowbar from the Impala's trunk and walked to the slowly rusting car, prying the trunk open. "Good thing we checked," Dean said, as they looked down at Bobby's full arsenal, still in place. Everything looked like it had survived the last few years of neglect, other than a little rust here and there, and they hauled it all to the Impala, adding it to their stash of weapons and supplies.

"We can go through it later, at least no one else will find it."

Sam turned to look over the property as Dean closed the trunk. "Well...looks like that's it. What time do we sign the papers?"  
"One o'clock. Then I guess we can head back home, Sammy." Dean looked around for a few seconds, then clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some food. I'm starving."

They walked into the same little diner where they had eaten with Tiara the day before, and ordered their usual; bacon cheeseburger and fries for Dean, and a chef's salad for Sam. Their food had just arrived, and Dean had taken his first huge mouthful, when they heard her voice. "Sam, Dean, hello!" She was standing next to their table, smiling down at them warmly, and Sam pulled out a chair.

"Hey, Tiara. Have a seat. How are you?"

"Me? I'm ecstatic! I can't believe you guys made this decision so quickly! I could hug both of you right now!"

Dean sent a crooked smile her way. "Well, we kind of figured it was a good use for it, so why not?" he said, shrugging.

"Well, I can't thank you both enough. And I'm sure it would have made Mr. Singer proud. He was such a sweet man."

"You knew Bobby?" Sam asked, after the waitress had taken Tiara's order and walked away.

"Not well. But I saw him, a lot of times. About once a week, always when my dad was gone, he'd bring a box of groceries to the house and set them on the porch. Just left them there, no note, nothing. But I was home from school one day and saw him do it, and I knew from that moment that he had a good heart." She smiled at the memory. "Of course, he didn't want anyone to know, but I knew."  
Sam smiled, looking down at his salad, and Dean shook his head, a little smile on his lips. Tiara's food arrived, and they chatted about her plans as they ate. She wanted the place to be a shelter, but also self-supporting, and planned to hire a couple of mechanics to help run the place. She figured on her living quarters being in one wing of the building, with the rest dedicated to rooms for whoever was in need, as well as some common rooms and a huge kitchen, maybe even a couple of apartments in case a family came to them. "I'd like to keep the Singer Salvage name, if you don't mind. Singer Salvage and Repair, and Haven House."

Dean watched her as she talked, her blue eyes sparkling as she filled them in on something that obviously meant a great deal to her, and her enthusiasm was infectious. Dean found himself watching her, the curve of her lips when she smiled, the way she laughed, the way her long, dark lashes lowered over her eyes as she looked down. Her hair was pulled back now, and he wondered fleetingly how it looked down loose around her shoulders, and how she would look out of that business-like suit she was wearing... He cleared his throat, jerking himself out of the thoughts that had started running through his mind, and stood up. "Well, I'll get the check, then we can head over and get this thing done."

When he returned to the table, Tiara stood and grabbed her bag, then laid a hand on his arm. "Dean, I'm sorry for going on and on about this place. I'm so excited about it that I forget sometimes that not everyone wants to hear every detail."  
He returned her smile, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing to be sorry for. I didn't mind hearing about it." Her smile brightened, and she turned, Dean's hand at the small of her back, to walk towards the door.

Tiara got into her car to drive to the realty office, waving at the Winchesters as they drove away. She took a deep breath and blew it out, laying back against the headrest. Babbling nonstop like an idiot, that was a great first impression. Well, second impression. She closed her eyes, wishing she could do it over. He had listened very attentively, being polite, until he apparently couldn't take it any longer. And she had been nervously animated the whole time, because if she had just sat there and looked into those moss green eyes... She felt herself blush, and shook her head as she thought about the warmth of his hand on her back as they had left the cafe. Did he really not know how he was affecting her?

She took another deep breath, mentally shaking herself. "This is business, Tiara. Just business. Once it's done, he'll be gone. So pull yourself together," she scolded herself, then started her car and headed to their meeting.

-

"Not much left of that scared little girl, is there?" Sam asked as they pulled away. "She's really serious about helping people."

"Yeah. Yeah, she is." Dean was trying to pull his thoughts away from the jasmine and lavender scent that warmed the air around her as he had escorted her through the door a moment ago. He raised a hand as she sent a friendly wave their way, then drove down the street towards the realty office. They needed to get these papers signed, have a couple of beers with Jody tonight, then get the hell out of Dodge. "Hey, we need to call Jody when we're done here. See if she can meet us tonight for a couple of drinks, she wanted to catch up before we leave."

"What's the hurry? There's nothing going on right now, anyway. Maybe you should, umm, ask Tiara to come along tonight. Just to celebrate the sale, you know," Sam said, complete innocence on his face as he prodded his brother.

Dean's jaw clenched as he glared sideways at Sam. "Shut it, Sammy. And mind your own business." Sam turned his head to look out the window, and to hide his smirk.

The mind-numbing business of listening to myriad sets of instructions, signing of stacks of papers, and finally the exchange of money for the deed to the property took a little over an hour. Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief as they stepped back out into the afternoon sunshine, stretching his long arms over his head. "Sam, shoot me if I ever think about getting an office job, okay?"

Sam shot him an incredulous look. "Yeah. I'd love to. Like that would ever happen."

"True," Dean answered, nodding, heading for the Impala. He paused at the door, looking back at his little brother. "Sammy. You coming, or what?"

At that moment, Tiara came out of the office, tucking the edge of some errant document into the top of her bag. "Tiara, we were just wondering...Dean and I are going out for a couple of drinks later, with a friend of ours, Jody Mills. Just wondered if you'd like to come along. No problem if you can't, kinda short notice..."

"I'd love to," she answered, smiling up at Sam, then looking at Dean, who was suddenly busy rubbing an unseen spot from Baby's gleaming finish.

"Want us to pick you up? Or would you rather drive?"

Tiara looked towards Dean again. "I'd love to have a ride in that car." Dean looked up at that remark, a smile sliding onto his face that sent a shiver right through her.

"We'll pick you up, then, around seven?" She nodded in agreement, and Sam got her motel name and room number, then climbed into the front seat, grinning. "We're picking her up at seven."

"Yeah. I heard. Why are you pushing, Sammy?"

"Hey, you're not interested, then you're not interested. I just thought it'd be nice to invite her along." Sam looked out the window.  
"Besides...you are interested."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Fine."

"Fine." Dean could hear her voice in his head, "I'd love to have a ride in that car." And the ride that came to his mind wasn't the kind she was talking about, in her buttoned-up suit with her business-like manner. And besides, with her past, she probably couldn't relax and enjoy herself anyway. So, fine, she could come along, and have a couple of martinis or whatever girls like that drank, and then tomorrow he and Sam could get back home to Kansas. He missed his room.

* * *

Tiara peeked out the window of her motel room as she heard the low rumble of the Impala's engine outside. She smiled and waved at Sam, turning to grab her purse and slip her jacket on. She glanced at herself in the mirror, bright blue eyes staring back at her critically before heading out the door.

Sam got out of the car, grinning. "Hey, I'll let you have shotgun, Tiara," he said, and she slid into the front, pulling her legs in and letting Sam close the door. He climbed into the back, and Dean shifted in reverse.

"Thanks for picking me up," she said looking over at Dean. He shot a one-sided smile her way.

"No problem."

They got to the bar, where Jody's little pickup was already parked, and pulled in next to it. Dean held the door, watching in silent appreciation as Tiara walked in. Her hair was down now, hanging halfway down her back, and those jeans she was wearing...well, she had curves in all the right places, from where he was standing. Sam smirked at him behind his back, then walked in ahead of him.  
Jody stood and hugged Sam. "Hey, big boy, how's it going? It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too, Jody."

Dean got a hug next, and Jody smiled up at him. "Well, it's sold, huh?"

"Yup. Jody, this is Tiara Denning. She bought Bobby's place. She can tell you about what she's doing there."

"Denning?"

"Yes. I used to live in that little house near the salvage yard." The women shook hands and they all sat down, and Jody broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, tell me about your plans for Bobby's place." Tiara smiled, and began to explain.

The waitress took their orders, and Dean smiled a little to himself as Tiara ordered a beer. Maybe he had pegged her wrong. She didn't seem business-like tonight, and she definitely looked good out of that suit and with her hair down. He watched with appreciation as she took off her jacket, the soft material of her shirt clinging to her, and fought to keep his eyes on her face as she talked happily to Jody about the shelter.

After a couple of beers, everyone was more relaxed, and the conversation and laughter flowed more easily. They ordered some food, and Dean challenged Sam to a game of darts, and the girls joined in. Tiara was amazed at how well the guys played, laughing at her struggle to even hit the board. Dean came up behind her on her next throw, putting his hands on her upper arms and changing her angle. "There, try that. Just focus, and release at the top of your throw." Tiara's breath was catching in her throat at the timbre of his voice, and his touch...and then he slid his hands downward before removing them from her, and she closed her eyes for a second at the warmth that flooded through her. "That shirt is really soft. I like it," he said, close to her ear, then stepped back. "Okay, partner. Let's see what you've got."

She took a deep breath, threw the dart, and missed by a mile, then laughed at herself as Sam and Jody hooted and clapped over their victory. She turned to look sheepishly at Dean. "Sorry. You got the short end of the stick when we chose partners."

Dean grinned. "Nah. We'll get 'em next time."

By ten o'clock, Sam was yawning, and Jody stretched and stood. "Well, I'm sorry to be a party-pooper, but I have to work tomorrow, guys."

"Hey, Jody, would you mind dropping me off at the motel? I'm beat," Sam said, glancing at Dean, who was still in a deep conversation with Tiara about a movie.

"What? You guys can't leave, the night's young," Dean protested, but Sam stood, putting on his jacket.

"Sorry, man, I'm shot. I'll see you later. You don't mind, do you, Tiara?"

She smiled up at him. "Of course not, Sam. We'll be fine. Jody, it was great to meet you. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."  
Hugs all around, and then Dean and Tiara were alone at the table. "So, what were we talking about? Oh, yeah, you never saw 'Any Which Way But Loose?'" Dean asked, disbelief on his face. "It's Eastwood, man, how do you not watch Eastwood? And the monkey, Clyde, he's hilarious!"

They went on laughing, arguing and discussing movies, not even realizing how late it was until Dean looked up and realized they were the only two people left in the place. He grabbed his cell phone, looking at the time, and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. It's almost closing time here. I suppose we'd better head out."

"I didn't realize it had gotten so late." Tiara smiled at Dean as they stood to put their jackets on. "This has been really fun, Dean. I've never run into someone who loves movies as much as I do."

"Yeah. It's been fun." He smiled back at her, then turned and tossed a tip on the table, waving at the bartender as they walked towards the door.

They drove to the motel and Dean pulled up in front of Tiara's door. She turned towards him and spoke quietly. "Well, thank you, Dean Winchester. For what you did for me in the past, and for what you did for me today. This place will help a lot of people, and I can't help but think that would make Mr. Singer happy."

"I'm sure it would," Dean answered.

Tiara slid over and leaned to place a kiss on Dean's cheek. "Do you want to come in, have one more beer?" she asked softly, and Dean looked down at her, his eyes guarded.

"I don't think that's a great idea, Tiara," he answered, holding the steering wheel to make sure his hands didn't do what they were itching to do.

Her hand slid onto his thigh and she tilted her head a little, and Dean felt his breath hitch at her touch. "I'm not a ten-year-old little girl any more, Dean. And you're not fourteen. What happened was a long time ago."

The muscle in his jaw worked a little, and Tiara wanted to kiss it again. "Still happened. Doesn't change anything, Tiara."

"You saved my life. If you hadn't come in that night, I'd have been dead. It was an accident, and it wasn't your fault." Tiara drew her hand back and sat up straight. "Dean, please come in. Please. I want us to talk about this." He was silent, and she had begun to think he wouldn't answer at all.

"All right. One beer." He turned and met her gaze, and she nodded.

"Good."

She opened the door, stepping inside and letting him by. She closed the door as he took off his jacket, and she removed hers, laying it over the chair. She leaned over, reaching for the table lamp, the nightlight near the bathroom the only illumination in the room. But before she reached the switch, Dean's hand was behind her neck, enmeshed in her hair, pulling her close as he kissed her, a gentle sweep of his lips across hers, then more insistent as her lips parted easily under his and his tongue tangled sweetly with hers. He let out a low moan as her arms raised to encircle his neck, and she stood on tiptoe to reach him better. He slid his other hand up her back, then down to cup her rear, pushing her closer to him, his thigh pressing between her legs, and a small sound escaped her lips, muffled by their kiss.

Dean raised his head, breathing hard, his tongue playing over his bottom lip before he bit at it, looking down into her eyes. "We don't have to do this, Tiara," he whispered, fighting to keep himself under control. He took a half-step back, releasing his hold on her, trying to give her time to think.

"The hell we don't," she said, her voice raspy, and she slipped her fingers into the waist of his jeans, pulling him forward until her legs were against the bed. She sat down, then slid back and Dean followed her, putting his knee down between her legs as she moved back. He knelt above her, removing his flannel shirt, and then his t-shirt as she watched, her eyes travelling over him in the dim light. He moved in closer, pressing his knee up against her, and she let a small sigh escape her lips as she moved against him, her eyes going closed for a moment. He stared down at her, his hands gliding over her torso and up over her breasts, brushing over her nipples, which were straining through her silky bra and the soft material of her top. He began to unbutton the shirt slowly, watching as her breathing grew ragged, and he pushed his knee up closer yet, making her squirm against his leg, moaning softly. He opened her shirt, looking down at her, his jeans almost too tight to bear now as he ran his fingers across her shoulders, following the lines of her bra, sweeping over the curves of her breasts, then down her belly.

Tiara raised herself up shakily, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, and a feral gleam lit up Dean's green eyes as he reached to pull it from her body, tossing it to the floor, and lowering his head to take her nipple into his mouth, flicking at it with his tongue, his fingers teasing at the other, grinding his leg into her as she rubbed herself against him. He sucked hard, and lightly pinched with his fingers, and she cried out, thrusting herself forward, shuddering as she reached her peak. He stopped after a moment, crushing his lips to hers, reaching for her zipper, then his own.

He backed himself up off of the bed, pulling her jeans and panties off, then finishing undressing himself. Then he kissed his way up her body, stopping once again at her breasts, his tip teasing at her leg and then at her opening as he moved up, capturing her lips again. He pushed his way inside of her, moaning into her mouth as she surrounded him with her soft heat, and he slowly filled her, giving her body time to adjust to him, before pulling back and plunging into her hard, throwing his head back. He started slowly, but quickly built to a frantic rhythm as she met him stroke for stroke, driving herself against him with every thrust. She could feel him throbbing as he groaned with his climax, then reached his hand between them and his fingers finished her, sending her into frenzied spasms as she joined him.

He lowered himself, kissing her gently as they returned to themselves, then rolled to his side, slipping an arm under her shoulders and pulling her close. She laid on his shoulder, her eyes drifting closed, laying her hand up on his chest as he kissed the top of her head and spoke softly. "Good talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Tiara opened her eyes, slowly realizing that she was alone in the bed. She rolled to her side, and a little shiver escaped as she thought about the night before, the touch of his hands and his lips on her...

"Hey." Dean's voice made her jump, her eyes open wide as she looked towards the source. He was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower, dressed except for his flannel shirt, which was tossed over his shoulder.

"I thought you were gone," she said, sitting up in the bed, the sheet wrapped around her.

He shot her a one-sided smile. "I hope I'm not that much of a jerk." She smiled a little shyly, looking down. He pushed himself upright, slipping his arms into the shirt. "How about I go grab us some coffee, and that'll give you a chance to shower and get dressed. Unless you'd rather I didn't come back."

Her eyes snapped back to his face. "Why would you say that, Dean?"

He shrugged a little, turning to put his wallet into his back pocket. "I don't know. I didn't really intend for things to get so carried away last night." He looked over his shoulder at her, a slight curve to his lips. "Not that I didn't enjoy it." He turned to face her again, leaning against the table, his arms folded across his chest.

Tiara felt herself blush. "I think we both enjoyed it. And coffee sounds great." She could almost feel Dean's gaze as it travelled over her, taking in her tousled hair and meeting her eyes, then lingering on her lips, still swollen from last night. Then it moved to her shoulders, and down to where she clutched the sheet to her chest. He smiled just a little, and she felt that funny tickling sensation in the pit of her belly.

"Okay, then. I'll be back in a few." He went out, pulling the door shut behind him, and she dropped back onto the bed, sighing. He hadn't even come close to her, but she felt as if he had just touched her everywhere.

By the time he returned, she was dressed, her hair still in a towel, and she opened the door to his quiet knock. She took the large coffee cup from his hand, and he set a bag down on the table next to his cup. "Thought you might be hungry. I'm starved."

She smiled. "So am I, thanks." He handed her a breakfast sandwich from the bag, and she sat cross-legged on the bed as he took a chair at the table. "So, I suppose you're heading back to Kansas now."

He nodded, chewing. "Yeah. I guess our business here is done."

They ate in silence for a moment before Tiara spoke again. "You know, you're welcome to come back and stay, if you guys are travelling through sometime, I mean. You'll always be welcome."

Dean smiled at her. "Thanks. You never know, we're on the road a lot. We might take you up on that sometime. Once you get the place built, that is."

"The plans are ready. I'm hoping it'll be up by the end of the year, depending on the weather, of course. But we're planning to break ground next week. I called the contractor as soon as I got home yesterday afternoon."

They ate, and drank their coffee, and talked, but Tiara could feel the distance Dean was putting between them. He was preparing her, or them, for his leaving. And he was very skillful at it; she marvelled at how seamlessly he had moved from lover to mere acquaintance again. When he stood to leave, she walked him to the door, and a flash of the warmth she had seen the night before reappeared in his eyes as he bent to kiss her softly, his lips reluctant to leave hers, his hand gently caressing her face. "Take care, Tiara," he said, his eyes lingering for a few more seconds before he turned and left, leaving her feeling strangely empty.

"You too, Dean," she whispered, closing the door behind him and blinking away tears, annoyed at herself. She gave herself a mental shake, and started listing the things she needed to do that day. First on the list, find a place to rent until the new building was up and livable. Next, advertise for mechanics to run the garage and salvage operation. She began organizing her thoughts as she pulled the towel from her head and began combing through her hair.

-

Sam looked up as Dean entered their room, greeting him with a lift of his chin as he finished stuffing his duffle and zipped it closed. Dean was grabbing the few items of his that were still scattered and doing the same. "Ready to get outta here, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sure you don't want to stick around for a few days?"

"Nah." Dean finished his packing, and Sam stood there, staring at his big brother.

"You okay, Dean?"

He straightened and turned to face him, and Sam was surprised to see no trace of irritation in Dean's eyes. "Yeah. I guess I'm getting too old for this."

"Or maybe you're just ready for more than a one-nighter, Dean. Maybe you should stick around and see if something could..."

"Let's go, Sammy." Dean cut him off and headed for the door, pulling it open and walking out without another word. Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes, and grabbed his bag.

-

TEN MONTHS LATER...

"Dean? Is that you?"

"No, it's Sam. Just a minute." He shrugged as he handed the phone to his brother, who took it with questions in his eyes.

"This is Dean. Who's this?"

"Dean, this is Tiara. Tiara Denning? Not sure if you remember me..."

Huge blue eyes, that sweet mouth, a body he still dreamed about sometimes, even after almost a year...no. Not at all. "Tiara. Of course I remember you. How are you?"

"I've been better, Dean." She was quiet for a moment, and Dean wondered if she was crying. "Um, Jody suggested that I call you guys, she gave me your number, I hope that was okay."

"If Jody gave it to you, then it's okay. What's going on, Tiara?"

"There is some weird stuff going on here, Jody thought you might be able to help. I don't know why, but she seemed pretty sure." She paused again, and this time Dean was sure. She was crying softly, but finally continued. "They found a body near here, one of the building crew. And another one disappeared last week. And some other odd things, but I... I'd rather talk to you in person. Do you think you could come up, maybe? I hate to ask..."

"Of course we can. Don't worry, Tiara. We'll check into it. We'll leave first thing in the morning, okay?"

He could hear the shaky breath she drew before answering. "Okay, Dean. Thank you."

"What's up?" Sam asked as soon as Dean hung up.

"Trouble in Sioux Falls. It was Tiara. Jody told her to call, so there must be something going on that she thinks is up our alley." He looked Sam in the eye. "I told her we'd head up first thing in the morning."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good."

It was the middle of the afternoon when they pulled into Sioux Falls, and Dean headed straight for the Sheriff's office. He wanted to talk to Jody first, see what her take on the situation was before they drove out to talk to Tiara.

Jody was standing near the front desk when they walked in, talking to one of the deputies in a quiet voice. She turned at the sound of the door, flashing them a tight smile and waving them forward. "Hey, boys. Come into my office, we'll discuss this in private." They stepped in, and she closed the door, then hugged each of them. "I'm really glad to see you two. Things are getting a little crazy around here."

"What's going on, Jody?" Dean asked, taking a chair in front of her desk. Sam sat in its twin, and they waited for her reply.

"At first I thought we just had a rogue mountain lion or wolf, when the first body showed up, all torn to pieces. That was a couple of weeks ago." Her usually smiling face was sober, and she shook her head. "Then a second man disappeared, and we thought, maybe he just...left. But yesterday, another man was found, just like the first one. He looks like he was torn apart by a large animal. And I have a bad feeling about the whole thing, guys. I think this might be one of yours."

"Hearts missing?" Dean asked, leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees, his fingers laced together as he looked at her.

"One was, but not the other."

"Timing's wrong, anyway. There's not a full moon for another two weeks." Sam said, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I guess werewolf is out. Can you show us where, Jody?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just follow me. It's not at Bobby's, it's over past the old Denning place and a little north."

They followed Jody's SUV as she led them down a gravel road to their destination. There was an old abandoned quarry off to the east side of the road, and she pulled in to the once-busy driveway, heading towards the dilapidated and crumbling buildings. They got out of their vehicles, and she waved them over to the site where the last body had been found.

"This is where they found him. Well, what's left of him. One of the workers from Tiara's site. The other one was found not far from the building site."

"Did they find anything, any other signs, Jody?" Dean was looking around, but knew there wouldn't be anything left of whatever evidence there had been by now. "Any tracks?"

"We couldn't tell. A lot of scuffling, you could see there'd been a struggle, but no clear tracks or signs."

"We'll have to hit the books, check on local history, and we'll want to see the body, if we can."

Jody nodded. "Of course. I'll take you to the coroner's office when we get back to town. Do you want to stop and talk to Tiara first?"  
They agreed on that, and soon pulled in at the building site. It was surreal to see the same surroundings, but with a huge new building going up in the place where Bobby's house had once stood. Jody took them to the garage, where Tiara's temporary office had been set up, and they stood waiting quietly as she spoke to one of the crew. Then she turned and saw them, and her eyes fell on Dean. A faint blush brightened her cheeks, and she smiled hesitantly at him before walking towards him, her hand out. "Dean, thank you for coming..." She didn't finish, as he took her into his arms and hugged her, then looked down into her eyes. At the unexpected show of affection, her eyes filled with tears, and he took hold of her hands.

"How are you, Tiara?"

She took a deep breath, blowing it nervously out through her lips, then meeting his gaze. "I'm scared. I'm so glad you're here."

Sam smiled at her, and she went to him, extending her hand once again, but he shook his head and put his arms around her, too. "We'll do everything we can to help, Tiara."

"Thank you, Sam." She took a step back, then waved them into her office. "Come on in, guys. I'll tell you what I know."

They followed her into the office, and Jody closed the door behind them. Tiara looked at her, and Jody smiled. "Trust me, you want it closed."

A small frown formed on Tiara's face, and she looked at Dean. "What's going on? How exactly can you help me with this? I don't understand..."

"This is what we do, Tiara. You've got some kind of creature going after your workers. We're hunters, and those are the kind of things we hunt." She stared back at him, her blue eyes wide. "We thought it might be a werewolf, but the timing's all wrong. Have you seen anything else, anything that might give us a clue what we're dealing with?"

She blinked a couple of times, wondering if she'd wake up soon. "I've seen it. Twice." She swallowed hard, looking at her desk, then glancing nervously at Sam, her eyes coming to meet Dean's gaze once again. "A huge black wolf. But its eyes are red. It hasn't tried to come near me. But I've seen it, both times after they say the murders occurred."

"Where did you see it?"

"I have a house rented not far from here. Both times I've seen it out my window. Standing in my yard, staring at the house. It's there for a few seconds, then it's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

Tiara's eyes focused on her hands, gripped tight on top of her desk. "So I'm not crazy?"

"No. You're not crazy." She met Dean's eyes again as he spoke quietly. "I promise."

"What is that thing, Dean?"

He shook his head. "I don't know for sure, not yet. But we will find out, Tiara." She stared back at him for a moment, and her fear abated a little at the certainty in his eyes. Then she took a deep breath and pulled her gaze from him, looking back to Jody.

"Do you need anything from me, Jody?"

"I don't think so right now, Tiara. I'm going to take the guys to have a look at the body. We'll figure out where to go from there."

"We'd better get a room and drop off our stuff first, then we can meet you at the coroner's office," Dean said as they stepped towards the door.

"No, wait." Tiara spoke, standing to join them outside her office. "Dean, Sam, I've got a rental house near here. There are two guest rooms, each with their own showers. I can get an extra key, you don't have to stay in a motel. Please. It's the least I can do," she finished as Dean looked at her a little doubtfully.

"That sounds great, Tiara," Sam said as she turned towards him, smiling. "Sure it's no trouble?"

"Honestly, I'd feel safer with you guys there. If it's okay. I'm not there much anyway, you can use the kitchen and everything, I won't mind. Really." She looked down, speaking quietly again. "At least maybe I'll be able to sleep."

Jody put a sympathetic hand on her arm on the way by. "I'll show them where it is on the way to the coroner's. We'll check back with you later." She smiled and Tiara answered in kind, then said goodbye and headed back to her office.

-

The coroner's office told them nothing they didn't already know. They headed back to Jody's office and Sam sat, his long legs stretched out in front of him, as Dean paced slowly. Jody sat behind her desk, watching him for a moment, then spoke. "Well, what do you think, guys?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. Did anything happen at the building site before this all started? Anything that might have set this thing off?"

"Not that I know of, but I haven't talked to the whole crew. Maybe you two should take a crack at it, they'd probably be more likely to talk to you if you flash your 'FBI' credentials. And I probably shouldn't be there when you do." She smiled at Dean's smirk.

"You might be right. Sammy, let's head back out to Bobby's..." He stopped, a sad little smile on his face as he hung his head a little.

"I know, Dean. I do the same thing," Jody said softly. Sam stood, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder as he went by, opening the door.  
"See you two later. Let me know if you find anything, okay?"

Dean nodded, leaving to join Sam outside. They drove back to the salvage yard in silence, pulling into the yard and parking in front of the garage, then walking to the building site where several men were putting finishing touches on the roof of the enormous new three-story building. The crew foreman was nearby, talking to one of the crew, his breath fogging in the cold air as he pointed at the blueprints laid out on sheet of plywood in front of him. The guys waited until he was finished and the worker walked away, then Dean addressed him, pulling out his FBI identification. "Excuse me, sir, could we have a word?" Sam flashed his ID as well, and the man nodded.

"Let's step into the building, it's a little warmer in there," he suggested, and they followed him in. He led them to a corner where there was no activity at the moment, folding his arms across his chest. "How can I help you, agents? I assume you're helping the locals with the, uh, bodies that were found?"

"Yeah, that's right. Do you know much about either of the victims?" Sam asked, pulling out his little notebook and flipping it open as if he had notes he was following.

"Nah. Parker, the first guy that they found, had just started. There's a small crew a little farther north on the property that's starting a big storage building, that's where he was working. Looks like the former owner had some kind of shooting range set up out there."

Dean nodded. "Did the other victim work with that crew?"

The foreman nodded. "Yup. So did Gutierrez, the guy who disappeared. We think he might have just walked away from the job, never found any trace of a body, anyway. But Simons, this last guy they found over by the quarry, he worked there, too."

"We're going to need to talk to the men who are working out there. Mind if we head that way?" The foreman nodded, and they headed north towards the storage shed construction area, where Bobby's shooting range had been. "What the hell, Sam?" Dean said as they neared the area.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged as they approached the nearest worker, who was putting screws into a piece of siding. They pulled their badges out once again as he turned to face them, then pocketed them as he asked how he could help them. "How well did you know the men that were killed near here?"

The man shrugged, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting up. "We had a few beers together. Not real well, but...you know. Worked with 'em."

Dean squinted slightly as a cloud of smoke filled the air between them. "Did either of them tell you about anything strange or unusual happening here in the last couple of weeks?"

The man actually looked like he was trying to think, and Dean thought sarcastically that he hoped he didn't hurt himself. "Well, there was that Indian thing Brad Parker found in the ground when we started leveling the site. Must have been something buried there a long time ago, or someone, I should say. He was running the dozer, and when he climbed off of it at the end of the shift, he said there were some old-looking bones kind of scrambled up, and he found some beaded thing with a white buffalo on it, pretty bad shape, but he was taking it to some antique store or somethin'."

Dean looked at him, a frown furrowing his brow, and the man looked a little intimidated, as Dean had intended. "You guys uncovered bones. Did you notify Sheriff Mills?"

The worker made a derisive noise as he flicked his cigarette butt away. "No. These were really old. Not like somebody just got killed or somethin'."

"Oh, you're a forensics expert?" Dean glared at the man until he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"No, we just didn't think it was a big deal. And we're on a schedule here. Boss said just to let it go."

"Where are the bones? Take me to the spot they were found." The man turned, and Sam and Dean followed, Sam whispering as they walked.

"What are you thinking? Indian curse?"

"I don't know, but this guy's a moron."

"Take it easy, bro."

The man had stopped and was pointing towards a fairly fresh mound of dirt. "Boss had us move 'em over there. Parker just buried 'em again, stuck that flag in to mark it." He turned around, intending to head back to his work, but stopped and turned to face them again. "You know, come to think of it, I remember Parker sayin' somethin' one night when we were havin' a few beers after work. He said he saw some old-school Indian chief or somethin', off in the trees, the day he found that beaded thing. I just thought he was drunk and yankin' my chain."

"Did he say what he looked like?"

"Just that he was wearin' one of those, what-you-call-it, loincloths, and had an animal skin on. And he was all painted up."

"Awesome," Dean breathed as the man headed back to the building site. He looked at Sam, who mirrored his concern. "They disturbed an Indian burial site. We could have a vengeful spirit on our hands."

"Or an Indian skinwalker. Tiara's seen the black wolf," Sam said quietly. He met his brother's green-eyed gaze. "We need to find that beaded...whatever it is."

"Yeah. And we need to look up old Daniel Red Elk. Maybe there's a local legend or something, he'd know the history."

They walked back towards the Impala, and as Dean reached for the door, they heard Tiara's voice. "Dean! Sam! Wait up." She jogged to where they were, hugging her hooded sweatshirt around her against the chill. She reached Dean and held out her hand, a key chain dangling from her fingers. "Here, this is my spare key. It's for the back door, go on in and make yourselves at home. I'll see you later. And thanks again for coming." She dropped the key into Dean's hand, then smiled as she backed away, giving them a quick wave before turning and heading back inside. Dean tucked the key into his pocket and they climbed into the car to head back into town.

-

"Well, guys, Dan's out of town right now. I know he'll be back at the end of the week," Jody said, talking around a bite of her burger. The brothers had met her at the bar and grill for a burger before calling it a day, and were filling her in on what they knew so far. "So, you think this might be an Indian thing?"

Dean sat back in his chair, pushing his plate back and emptying his longneck, signalling to the waitress for another. "That, or a vengeful spirit. They completely desecrated this grave, and moved the bones to another location. Which would be fine if they had done it the way it should have been done. Sounds like one of them may have removed some kind of artifact, too. Something beaded with a white buffalo on it, according to the brain trust we talked to this afternoon."

Sam smirked as he grabbed his beer. "Dean was pretty impressed with the guy's IQ, can you tell?"

Jody laughed. "Yeah, there are a few of those kind around. So who took the artifact?"

"The first guy killed. Parker. But there was another killing, so either that thing didn't get it back, or it has nothing to do with it, I don't know which." Dean looked at Jody, one eyebrow cocked inquisitively. "So, any news on that missing guy? Gutierrez?"

"Not so far. Well, boys, I've got an early morning tomorrow, so I'd better head home. Get some rest, okay?"

They nodded, saying their goodbyes, and Jody left them to finish their beers. The waitress smiled at Sam as she picked up their plates, and Dean wiggled his eyebrows at his brother, who colored a little and grinned. "Might have a hot one there, Sammy," he teased.

"She looks about 12, Dean. Let's just get to the house. I need a hot shower and a good night's sleep."

"Your loss, man. So, tomorrow...let's hit that antique store, see if they know anything about that beaded thing. Otherwise, we're kind of stuck waiting for Daniel to get back to town."

Sam nodded as they stood, throwing a tip on the table. He walked to the register to pay, smiling at the little blond who had waited on them, watching her blush prettily. "That'll be $23.75," she said shyly, looking up from under her long lashes at him. She got him his change, and he winked as he turned to go, sending the color even higher in her cheeks as she watched the two men walk out the door.

Dean pulled the Impala into one of the parking spots behind the house. There were no lights on, so Tiara wasn't home yet. He fished around in his pocket for the key she had given him as he took the steps up to the deck two at a time, Sam following right behind. The door swung open into a spacious kitchen, and he felt the wall, kicking the switch on and flooding the room with light.  
Sam closed the door behind him, locking it again. "Nice place."

"Yeah. I wonder which rooms we're supposed to use." They wandered through the dining room and into the huge living room, and each took a hall, opening doors and peering in. "Got one!" Sam called, as Dean pulled the door to the bathroom back shut. The next door was apparently Tiara's, there were clothes on the floor and a computer desk strewn with papers. He closed that one too, and finally found the guest room behind the next door.

He walked in, dropping his duffle onto a nearby chair. He walked through, turning on the light and sticking his head into the bathroom, nodding with approval. "Not bad," he muttered, and headed back to the living room, where Sam stood staring at the big flat-screen television and plush sofa.

"Yeah. I could live here," he said, heading for the couch and grabbing the remote from a side table. He had just switched the TV on when the front door opened and Tiara came in a little breathlessly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to be home when you got here. I had a late meeting. Did you find your rooms?"

Sam grinned up at her from the couch as Dean answered, grabbing the bag of groceries from her arms. "Yeah, just had to open a few doors." He set the bag down on the counter and Tiara began taking things out of the bag, putting them away. "Your meeting... Nothing to do with why we're here, was it?"

She shook her head, bending to put some fruit into the fridge, and Dean tilted his head, watching in appreciation. "No, nothing exciting. I'll be so glad when this building phase is over." She stood, closing the refrigerator door and turned to face him, hands on hips. "So, are you guys hungry? I could fix you something."

"We ate. Jody met us at the bar, we had some burgers while we filled her in."

Tiara leaned on the counter, folding her arms, her cheerful facade gone. "Have you found anything, Dean?"

Dean leaned back against the center island, crossing one foot over the other, his fingers stuffed into the top of his pockets. "All we know for sure is that an Indian grave was disturbed when they started the excavation for your storage building. One of the workers removed an artifact, and they moved and reburied the bones."

"Removed an artifact? Seriously! Who was it? They should know..."

"Tiara. It was Parker. The first body that was found." Her blue eyes widened as she stared back at him, and the fear was back.

"So he died for an artifact?"

Dean was shaking his head. "We don't know that for sure. But we think it has something to do with that grave. One of the other men we spoke to said Parker had seen an Indian. Loincloth, animal skin, the whole nine yards. In the trees near the site."

Tiara dropped her gaze to the floor, and Dean could read the trace of panic in her breathing as she hugged her arms to herself. He stepped up in front of her, his hands on her arms. "Tiara. It's okay. We'll get to the bottom of this." He put his arms around her, and she gratefully leaned against him for a moment before straightening and stepping back, and he let her go. "You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks, I'll be fine. I just..." She pushed a lock of hair back from her face nervously. "I need a shower. I'll be out in a little while."

Dean moved from her path and she headed to her room, closing the door behind her and leaning back on it, her eyes closed. "Brilliant idea, Tiara. Just brilliant. Having him stay here. What were you thinking?" She was shaking now, not from fear, but from his touch, his nearness, the wonderful masculine scent of him. Even the way he had been leaning on the counter in the kitchen exuded a raw sexual energy that just seemed to come off him in waves. Or she was just that susceptible to him, maybe that was it. "You are ridiculous," she scolded herself, and walked into her bathroom, started the shower, and stripped down, standing under the hot spray and letting it wash over her as if it could cleanse the thoughts running through her mind. She had told herself she was over that one night several months ago. She had lied.

-

The rest of the evening had been quiet. There was a little small talk, the television was on, but Sam was on his laptop, Tiara had paperwork in front of her and Dean was digging through a few volumes of Indian lore he had picked up from the local library. They all headed to their rooms fairly early, and Dean took a shower, letting the water beat on the back of his neck, relaxing away the stress of the day. He dressed in a pair of sweats and a dark t-shirt, ran his fingers through his damp hair and tossed the towel over the rack on the wall. He wondered idly if there was whiskey in the bar in the living room, and he wandered out to check.

There was a light on in the kitchen, and he heard a noise, so he padded across the carpeted floor and peered into the room. The tea kettle was on the stove, and Tiara stood near the patio doors, looking out over the back lawn, one hand rubbing at a knot in her shoulder. He leaned in the doorway, not wanting to approach her and startle her. "See anything out there?" he asked quietly, and she jumped a little, turning to face him.

A faint smile curved her lips as she answered. "No. Not yet, anyway. Want a cup of tea?"

"Actually, I wondered if you had some whiskey. I wouldn't mind a drink before I hit the sack."

"Sure. There's whiskey in the bar." She headed that way, but he held up a hand.

"It's okay, I can get it. Thanks." He made his way to the bar, turning on the little lamp that sat on top, and found a glass and the bottle. He poured himself a healthy portion and took a sip before putting the bottle away. When he came out from behind the counter, Tiara was standing in the kitchen doorway, her tea in her hand, watching him. "Thanks," he said, lifting the glass. "I'll see you in the morning, I guess." She smiled at him again as he turned and walked down the hall to his room. She closed her eyes for a moment, then sipped at her tea, and headed back to her own room.

Dean set the whiskey down on the bedside table and sat on the bed, leaning up against the headboard, his laptop open in front of him, still searching Indian lore. He yawned and stretched, then picked up his glass to take a sip. As he set it down, he heard a soft knock on his door, and it opened. Tiara walked in, an unreadable expression on her face. "Tiara, is there something wrong? Did you see it?"  
She shook her head as she approached the bed. She took the laptop from him, setting it on the table, then climbed onto the bed, straddling his lap. Dean's pulse quickened at the look on her face, and he reached for her, pulling her close against him as she kissed him, a small whimper escaping her throat. "I've dreamed about this," she whispered, pulling back from him, and he took her face in his hands, kissing her with such hunger that she couldn't catch her breath.

She slipped her fingers underneath his t-shirt and lifted it, and he helped her take it off, then pulled her tank top over her head. He crushed her to his chest, kissing her again, her hair wrapped around his fingers, one hand cupping her breast as he brushed his thumb across her nipple. She squirmed against him, feeling his growing erection, and his hips bucked beneath her. He pulled at her hair, forcing her head back, and he leaned forward, his mouth at her breast, his tongue circling her nipple before he sucked on it hard, and she let out a soft cry. She moved her hips, pushing herself harder against him, her breathing growing harsher at the tortuous friction.  
Dean raised his head, his eyes glowing as he looked at her, and she pushed at his chest, leaning him back against the headboard of the bed as she leaned forward and ran her tongue down the side of his neck. She bit him a little harder than she had intended at the curve of his shoulder, and he bucked up underneath her again, a small grunt of pain escaping his lips. She licked at the offended area with her tongue, then sucked gently on it, and Dean's head reared back against the wall. She kissed her way down to his chest, teasing at his nipples as he buried his hands in her long, soft hair, then made her way lower, and Dean was unable to stifle the moan she coaxed from his throat. "Uhhhhh, Tiara," he breathed as she made her way to his belly, her hands sliding into the waist of his sweats, pulling at them until he lifted himself up, allowing her to pull them down.

She looked at him, her lips parted, and reached for him, running her finger across his tip, then putting her finger into her mouth, and Dean's eyes rolled back in his head as she bent to lick at him as if he were an ice cream cone. She swirled her tongue around the tip, then took him into her mouth, sucking and moving her head as she slowly took him in farther and farther. Dean fought not to thrust himself in too deep, but it was becoming almost impossible to control himself as she continued driving him insane, her tongue swirling around his length.

"Tiara, come here," he growled, his voice harsh with need, and she sucked hard as she pulled her mouth from him, licking him one last time before she raised her head and pulled her panties down, removing them before she crawled up to straddle him, raised up on her knees. She felt him tease at her entrance, and he moved carefully at first, entering her slowly, and she lowered herself until he was completely buried in her. She shuddered, almost coming then and there, but they both stopped moving for a moment, allowing themselves to gain a little control. Then he leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard as he drove himself upward into her wet heat, and she cried out as she leaned back, grinding herself against him. He thrust into her, hard, lifting her with each stroke, and she came undone as he held her upright, nipping at her breast, sucking on the flesh and leaving a mark that she would wear for days.

Her body quaked with her climax, and Dean continued to pound into her until he came, almost seeing stars as she continued to spasm around his length, and he drove into her until he was spent. He dropped back against the headboard of the bed, and Tiara collapsed against his chest, their bodies dewy with sweat, their hearts pounding wildly together.

Dean's arms surrounded her as they lay there exhausted, and finally he spoke softly. "You always welcome house guests this way, or am I special?" he teased, kissing her forehead as she smiled.

"Tradition. I'd better go take care of Sam now," she taunted in reply, and he tightened his arms around her.

"I don't think so," he said, his voice low, and he leaned down to capture her lips with his, a sensuous caress that made her head spin. Then she snuggled back on his chest with a sigh, unwilling to move and break their connection.

They laid like that for a few minutes before she whispered softly to him. "Did you ever... Dean, did you think about the night we spent together, after you left?"

He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her gently. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Tiara's eyes opened slowly as she woke, reluctant to let herself become fully conscious and leave the wonderful feeling of being held tight in Dean's arms, her legs tangled with his, skin touching skin. She smiled as she realized it had really happened, he was really here, and she was really with him. She laid still, not wanting to wake him, letting her memory go over the night before.

He had made love to her again, sweet, gentle, different from the times before when pure passion and need had ruled them. He had been thorough, very thorough, and she didn't think there was an inch on her that he hadn't touched. She had never been taken so high, never had a lover so attentive to her needs and desires, and she moved her hand against his chest just to reassure herself that he was, indeed, real. Whatever happened now, if he left and she never saw him again, she was sure this would be the standard, and no one else would ever survive the comparison. She smiled as he stirred a little beside her, turning on his side and pulling her close, kissing her hair.

"Morning," he mumbled, then kissed her lips softly.

She reached up to touch his face, smiling. "Morning. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." He ran his fingers through the soft strands of her hair before hugging her tight again.

Tiara tilted her head back to look into his eyes, and the slow smile she was rewarded with took her breath away. "I can't decide if you're as amazing as I think you are, or if some of it is still my childhood hero worship." She wished she could pull the words back immediately as she felt his body stiffen, his smile gone, and he moved to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm no hero, Tiara." His voice was distant now, and she was angry at herself for causing the change. But since the subject had been broached, she took a breath and continued.

"Dean, you saved my life. My dad..." She stopped for a moment, surprised at the emotion that suddenly flooded her. "My dad was going to kill me. If you hadn't come in, I'd be dead."

Dean turned his face away, his lips pressed tightly together. He could still hear Bobby's voice, see the scene before him, feel every feeling from that day. All the things he'd done, all the killing since, none of it was like that day...

-

He was fifteen years old, starting to make half-hearted attempts to stand up to his father occasionally, which didn't normally turn out well for him. This time, they were at Bobby's, and he had taken off running, going through the old hole in the fence that he and Sam had used many times before. They hadn't gone to the old barn for ages; hadn't, in fact, been spending much time at Bobby's, because Dad was always fighting with him. Right now, Bobby and John were screaming at each other, over him, and he couldn't take it any more, so he ran.

They had just returned from a hunt, and Dean had taken the initiative for once, thinking his dad would be proud, that he was becoming a hunter in his own right. But John had cuffed him alongside the head as they walked into the house, yelling at him for not following his orders to the letter, and when Bobby witnessed it, he blew up. Bobby had laid his dad out on the floor, and John didn't handle things like that very well, to say the least. Sam stood in the doorway, crying and yelling at them both, and Dean had turned and run, because he couldn't watch, couldn't see the two men he loved most in the world, fighting over something he had done. Guilt drove him on as he ran, intending to hide out in the old barn for a while until everyone's tempers had cooled, maybe even until his dad had passed out for the night.

He had neared the barn when he heard a shrill scream, which stopped him dead in his tracks. He listened, then heard another shout, a man's voice, and then a girl's voice, pleading, terrified. It was coming from the Denning place, and he changed his course, running towards the ramshackle house. He hadn't seen Tiara for quite a while, only a glimpse if she happened to be outside when he and Sam came to their secret place, but she hadn't come near them since they had found her huddled outside the barn almost three years ago. He always made sure, before they left the barn, that they piled a stack of firewood in there, and an old blanket, and left some comic books and snacks around, just in case she needed a place to hide out.

As he neared the house, he could hear her crying, and begging her father, "No, Daddy, please! I'll be good, I promise, Daddy," sobs making her words hard to understand. His temper was high already, and he'd be damned if he'd let that old drunk hurt her. He kicked in the door, and Tiara's father whirled around, a large knife in his hand and a crazed look in his eyes. He was dead drunk, and pissed off, and the snarl on his face as he took a step towards Dean would have frightened the life out of most men, but Dean answered it with one of his own.

"Tiara, run! Go get Bobby!" She stared up at him, paralyzed for a moment, until he yelled again, "Go!" and she leapt to her feet and scooted past him and out the door.

"You little bastard, you don't interfere with me and my daughter! I'll kill you," Denning said, his voice harsh and rasping, and Dean had glared back, unafraid.

"You can try!" He ran at the man, oblivious to the danger, tackling him to the ground, which wasn't too difficult since he was barely able to stay standing anyway. The old man landed hard on the floor, and he swung wildly at the boy, missing by a mile. Dean pinned Denning to the ground, raining punch after punch to his face as the older man fought unsuccessfully to throw him off and strike back. The knife had fallen from his grip, and he reached for it, but it had slid a little too far away. He stopped struggling for a moment, glaring up with hatred at Dean's angry young face.

"You're gonna be in jail, pup! They'll put you in a cell and throw away the key for this. And when you're out of my hair, I'm gonna finish what I started. That girl is no good, and I'm done with her. And there's nothing you can do about it." He spit a mouthful of blood at Dean, who wiped it from his face with the back of his hand.

"Don't bet on it." Dean easily reached the knife, lifting it above his head. "You'll never hurt her again, you son of a bitch!" Then he drove it into the man's chest, and Denning's eyes grew wide for a moment before his heart stopped beating and his head rolled lifelessly to the side. Dean took his hands from the knife as if it were red hot, standing and backing away in horror at what he'd just done. He reached the doorway, unable to take his eyes from the dead man across the room. He stood there, staring in shock and disbelief, for how long he wasn't sure. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned, his fist drawn back, but it was Bobby, and he stared up at him, terrified, watching Bobby as he took in the scene before him.

He pulled him outside, grabbing him roughly by the arms. "Dean, listen to me," he said, his voice urgent and grave. "We have to get rid of that body. Do you hear me? Nobody can know about this. Mr. Denning beat up his daughter, and then when she escaped, he ran off. Do you understand me?" Dean stared back at him, in shock, unable to speak, and Bobby shook him roughly. "Do you hear me, boy?" he said loudly, and Dean nodded, numb. "Go in their garage, see if they have a shovel. Meet me in the trees north of the barn. Dean, go!"

Bobby had helped him dig a grave, bury the body and cover the site with fallen branches and leaves. Then they had gone back to the house, getting rid of the blood, scattering ashes from the stove and dirt from outside, scuffing it around the floor so it didn't look freshly washed. Bobby had wiped down the knife, burying it with Denning, and the only blood left was the splatter at the far corner where he had repeatedly backhanded his daughter. Bobby had sent John to take her to the hospital, Sam in tow, partly because he was worried that she might need medical attention, and partly to keep John away from whatever had happened.

Bobby stood in the doorway, surveying the scene, finally satisfied that it would pass inspection when the police came to investigate the girl's abuse. Dean was around the side of the house, retching, and Bobby put a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting him finish without saying a word. As he stood, tears in his eyes, Bobby put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "I killed him Bobby. I killed a man. He said he'd get me thrown in jail, and then he'd kill her anyway, and I couldn't stop him..."

Bobby's grip tightened on Dean's shoulders as tears ran down his young face. "Son, don't you ever say those words again. You hear me? You came and kicked this door in, told her to run, and then you ran. He chased you, and you hid until he gave up. That's all you know. Do you hear me, boy?" Dean stared up at him silently for a moment, then nodded slowly, dropping his gaze to the ground. Bobby put an arm around Dean's shoulders and led him towards his beat-up old truck. "Now you repeat what happened, Dean. Your dad's gonna want to know. You and I are the only ones that will every know what happened here tonight. You saved that girl's life, and that's what matters, Dean. You hear me? Now, tell me again..."

-

"Dean?" Tiara said softly. He had gone silent, his eyes closed, and for a few minutes she thought he had fallen back to sleep. But he finally opened his eyes, pulling his arm gently from under her and sitting up on the edge of the bed, running his hand roughly through his hair.

"We should never have done this." He grabbed his sweats from the floor and pulled them on, then sat back down, leaning his arms on his knees, his head hanging. "I shouldn't have come, and we shouldn't be staying here." He stood and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and Tiara stared after him, hurt and confused.

She swiped at a tear with the back of her hand, then crawled out of bed and gathered her clothes, putting them on before going to the door that separated them. She leaned her head against the cool surface, taking a deep breath before she spoke to him softly. "Dean...I don't understand what's wrong, but I know you need some time to deal with it. I'll go shower and go to work, I won't bother you any more. I just wish you'd tell me..." Her voice broke a little, and she stopped, unsure of what she could say to make it any better. She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her, going back to her own room. She climbed into the tub and started the shower, letting the hot water wash her tears away where no one could see.

-

"Sam, damn it, can we just go, please!" Dean shouted, and Sam clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head.

"I don't know why you can't just be honest with me, Dean. I'm your brother, you can tell me anything. Just... Oh, never mind." He finished gathering his computer and papers from the table in the living room, stuffing them into his laptop bag. Dean had put his jacket on and was shouldering his duffle, heading for the back door.

"Lock it behind you when you come out," he said shortly, tossing the key onto the kitchen table as he headed out the door. Sam stared after him, frustrated beyond belief that his big brother had yet another secret that he wouldn't open up about. And whatever this one was, it had him wound tighter than he'd seen him in a long time.

They drove to a nearby motel, the silence between them heavy and uncomfortable. After dropping their things in the room, they headed to a local cafe for breakfast. Well, mostly for coffee, but the food smelled so good when they walked in that even Sam ordered bacon, eggs and toast.

They ate in more silence, because Dean had that thorny, thundercloud look on his face and for once, Sam wisely decided to let it go. There'd be time later, not in public, to try to get him to open up about whatever had happened, which he suspected had something to do with Tiara. He shot a semi-resentful look at his brother, who happened to glance up at the right time to intercept. "What's the name of that antique shop we need to find?" Dean asked, shoving another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Dean..." Sam started, and the result was immediate.

"Sam, can we just work, please?" Dean ground out between clenched teeth, and Sam set his jaw, staring at his plate, finally nodding.

"Fine. Carstens Antiques, on south Main, about two blocks down from the Sheriff's office."

Dean's green eyes were dark, and the look he pinned him with was hard. "Good. Now I'm gonna say this once. I don't want to talk. Got it? Let's just do this job so we can go home."

"Yeah, okay, Dean. I got it. You don't want to talk...then don't talk." Sam stood, going to the counter and pulling out his wallet to pay their bill. Dean swallowed the last of his coffee and threw a tip on the table, then stood and headed to the car.

Dean parked in front of the antique store a few minutes later, pulling the keys from the ignition. "We're going in FBI, just in case they're not in a mood to share," he said shortly, exiting the vehicle as Sam shot a resentful glare his way, mumbling under his breath as he got out and walked in behind Dean.

A small brass bell mounted above the door tinkled as they walked in and headed straight for the counter where a pleasantly smiling woman waited for them. "May I help you find something?"

Dean pulled his badge, flipping it open, and Sam followed his lead. "We're looking for an artifact that may have been brought here a couple of weeks ago by Brad Parker. An Indian item, beaded with a white buffalo on it. Not sure what it was exactly. Have you seen anything like that?"

The woman smiled. "Oh, yes. Mr. Parker brought that in here several days ago. But I told him that it looked like something he should turn in to the Lakota History Museum here. He wasn't very happy with me, but I felt like that's where it belonged."

"Well?" Sam asked as they exited the building after thanking the woman for her help.

Dean fished the keys out of his pocket. "Well, I guess we find this museum. I doubt if he took it there, but it's worth a shot."

They went to the address the antique store owner had provided them with, pulling up in front of an unassuming little building near the city park. They walked in, looking around at shelves full of artifacts, pottery and paintings, all depicting or claiming origin from the Lakota Sioux tribe of South Dakota. Dean flipped the pages of a guest book just inside the door, looking for Parker's signature, not really hoping to find it.

"Are you interested in a tour, or are you gentlemen just looking?" An elderly woman came out from the only other room in the small building, walking slowly towards them.

Sam smiled. "Ma'am, we're looking for a beaded artifact depicting a white buffalo. A man would have brought it in, maybe as long as two weeks ago. Have you seen something like that?"

"Oh, heavens, yes. We have several." She walked to a shelf along one wall, pointing at a section with many beaded items, each with a white buffalo depicted in some manner. "A white buffalo was often used to symbolize a young woman's transition into womanhood. Very commonly used by the Lakota."

"So if an item like this was buried with a person, we can assume that it was a woman?" Dean asked, looking over the display.

"There's a very good chance that it was a woman or a teenage girl, yes."

"And no one brought any new items in within the last couple of weeks?"

"Not that I know of, sir." She smiled up at him as he met Sam's eyes.

"Well, thank you for your help, ma'am." They turned to go, and Sam watched a couple of kids playing in the park as they walked back to the car. "Well, Sammy, I guess all we've learned is that those are a woman's bones out there. Not so helpful."

"It's information we didn't have before." Sam shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Daniel to get back."

They got into the Impala, and Dean turned to look at Sam. "Where were those construction guys staying, anyway? Maybe it's still in his room."

"I guess we could go and find out. The other workers should be able to tell us." Sam watched as Dean's face got that 'closed' look on it, and he shook his head. "Why don't you go back to the motel, and I'll drive out and ask. That way you won't have to see her or talk to her, Dean."

Dean looked up at the tone in Sam's voice, his mouth tight and his eyes angry. "Sounds like a good idea. I could use a drink anyway." He pulled in at the convenience store, coming back out with a twelve-pack of beer and a paper bag containing a bottle of whiskey, and Sam rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night tonight.

-

It was late afternoon when Sam pulled in at the building site, and it didn't take long to find out where the crew was staying. He didn't see Tiara, and was almost relieved as he left, because he didn't really know what to say to her. He couldn't explain his brother's behavior, and he didn't want to watch the hurt look she was sure to have in her eyes. He had dealt with a lot of his brother's emotional demolition in the past, trying to soothe hurt feelings and broken hearts just a little before they moved on, and it wasn't a job he had ever wanted or enjoyed. But Tiara was different, they had a shared past, which wasn't something very common in their lives, and Sam couldn't understand what was causing Dean to act like a much younger version of himself had often acted, without regard to the poor girls whose hearts he had crushed underfoot. Of course, that was a long time ago, before his big brother had decided that one-night stands with women he barely knew, sometimes not even bothering to find out their names, would be the safer way to go. And honestly, in the last few years, there hadn't been much activity at all. Dean was closing himself off more as he grew older, or it was rarely worth the effort, he wasn't sure which.

Sam drove to the motel where Parker had stayed, walking into the office. He flashed his badge, asking to see the man's personal belongings, and the clerk handed him a box, which he carried to a nearby table. He dug through several items of clothing, checking pockets, and went through everything in the box, but had no luck finding anything with a white buffalo on it.

He took the box back, sighing at their failure to make any progress. The clerk stopped him as he turned to leave. "Sir...did you want to see the box from the other victim?" Sam turned, smiling vaguely and nodding.

He went through the second box, almost ready to admit defeat, and then dug into the pocket of a jacket at the bottom of the box. He pulled his hand out, clutching a small beaded pouch, very dirty, but unmistakably depicting a white buffalo head. He sighed, pulling a small zippered plastic bag from his pocket and placing the pouch inside. He took the box back to the counter, thanking the clerk, and headed back to the motel, turning the headlights on as the sun had disappeared while he was digging through the dead men's belongings.

Dean was drunk when he got back. The kind of drunk he hadn't seen in a while, and he hadn't missed it. His head bobbed unevenly as he looked at Sam when he walked in, and Dean held his glass up in salute. "Baby brother. Didja take care of business, Sammy? Didja solve the case, Nancy Drew?" Sam ignored him, taking off his jacket and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "S'matter, Sammy? You too good to drink whiskey with your brother? Don't have the balls for it, do ya, Sam?"

"Shut up, Dean. You're stupid when you're drunk."

"You're stupid." Dean tried to stand, but sat back down twice before he finally made it. "I'm not stupid, Sammy. I'm a friggin' hero, man. Didn't you know? I'm a hero." He held his glass up in salute, then drained it, aiming to set the glass on the table but missing completely. It rolled on the floor as he staggered to the bathroom, and Sam clenched his teeth, his jaw working, wishing Dean would just tell him what was wrong.

Sam drank his beer, sitting on the bed, waiting for Dean to come out of the bathroom, but he didn't. He tossed his bottle in the trash and stood, rolling his eyes as he opened the door and went in to find his big brother draped across the toilet. "Dean. Are you okay?" he asked, halfway pissed off and halfway feeling sorry for him as he helped him to his feet. He helped him out to his bed, sitting him down and pulling off his boots, then pulling the blankets down and swinging his legs up onto the mattress. Dean buried his head in the pillow, and Sam covered him up. "You okay?" he asked again, and Dean turned his bloodshot, bleary eyes up to look at him.

"Sorry, Sammy," he said, and then he was out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked up from his laptop as a loud moan, muffled in the pillow, came from Dean's bed. Dean rolled over slowly to his back, throwing an arm over his eyes, and Sam shook his head.

"You okay, Dean?" he asked, unable to keep the 'even though you deserve to feel like crap' tone from his voice.

"What time is it?" was the only answer he received in a rough, sandpaper voice.

"Almost 10."

Dean lifted his arm a little, squinting over at Sam. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Sam shot him a "Yeah, right" look, and went back to his laptop screen. "You needed to sleep it off. And we're waiting on Daniel to come back, anyway." He huffed out a breath and leaned back in his chair, staring over at his big brother. "And besides, we're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on, Dean."

Dean slowly swung his legs out from under the covers, sitting up on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He shot a bleary-eyed glare Sam's direction before he spoke. "I'm gonna take a shower." He stood, stretching carefully, trying to ignore the pounding in his head as he trudged his way to the bathroom.

"Fine. I'll be here when you get out."

Dean rolled his eyes, instantly regretting it as a sharp pain shot through his head, then closed the bathroom door behind him. He braced one hand on the wall as he relieved himself, not feeling quite up to standing with his legs alone to support him. He stripped down and stepped into the shower, once again putting his hands against the shower wall and letting the hot spray pelt his head, neck and shoulders.

He finally stepped out of the shower and toweled off, starting to feel the slightest bit human again. He brushed his teeth, trying to get rid of the awful, nasty taste in his mouth and the feeling that his tongue needed a shave. Then he wrapped the towel around himself, took a deep breath, and went back out into the room where he knew his little brother was waiting to interrogate him.

Sam was just closing the door to the room, carrying a bag and cup holder with coffee. He set them on the table, glancing at Dean as he slipped out of his jacket. "I got some breakfast and extra coffee. Figured you'd need it today."

"Thanks."

"Feeling any better?"

"I'll live." Dean rummaged in his duffle for clean clothes and got dressed as Sam unpacked the breakfast items from the bag. The smell of bacon, eggs and hash browns filled the room, and Dean actually felt his stomach rumble. "That smells good, Sam."

Sam left him alone as they ate, letting him get some solid nourishment and one cup of coffee into his system before he gently asked, "Dean, what's going on with you? You've gotta talk to somebody about it, might as well be me."

"Why do we always have to talk about everything? Why can't you just let it be?" Dean growled, grabbing his second cup of caffeine from the cup holder on the table. "What's done is done, talking doesn't change anything, Sam."

"You need to let it go, Dean, whatever it is. I know it has something to do with Tiara. Just talk to me, man."

Dean was tired, and his head hurt, and he just didn't feel like fighting any more. "Can you just leave it alone, Sammy? Please!"

"No. I won't. I don't want to see you go down this road again, Dean. I'm your brother, nothing you tell me is gonna change that. Just talk to me!" Sam's voice was getting louder, his brow furrowed with frustration and concern. Then he took a breath, and spoke more softly. "Everything we've been through, Dean...it can't be that bad."

Dean looked up at him, his eyes tortured. "You don't think so?" A weary sigh escaped his lips, and he took another drink of coffee. "You don't know, Sammy. Bobby and I...we were the only ones who knew. Bobby helped cover it up. Dad never even knew." Sam remained silent, letting Dean take the time he needed before he continued, and it was several minutes before he spoke quietly again. "I killed a man, Sam. I killed old man Denning."

Sam took a moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing, to ask the wrong question. "Tiara said you saved her life."

"I busted in there when I heard her screaming. You remember that night that Dad and Bobby got into it, and I ran off? You were standing there yelling at them to stop, and they were screaming at each other and punching each other?"

Sam hung his head, his jaw clenched. "Yeah. I remember."

"I was heading to the old barn, just couldn't handle seeing them like that, not over something... I went off on my own that day, and Dad was pissed. Bobby was sticking up for me, that's why they fought, and I couldn't..." He stopped for a few seconds, then continued. "Anyway, I was going to the barn, and I heard her scream. And when I got closer, I could hear her begging her dad, and I just lost it. I kicked the door in, and I told her to run and get Bobby." Sam could see Dean's face working as he fought to control his emotions, and he struggled with his own as he waited patiently. After a deep, shaky breath, Dean spoke again, his voice raspy and quiet. "I took him down, beat on him until he dropped the knife he was going after her with. Then he just laughed at me, told me he'd turn me in to the cops and I'd go to jail. And then he'd finish what he started. Said she was no good, and he was done with her." He looked up at Sam, tears swimming in his eyes. "So I picked up the knife and told him he'd never hurt her again. And I stabbed him right through the heart." A tear dropped to the floor before Dean stood, swiping the back of his hand across his eyes, turning his back to Sam and taking a drink of his coffee.

Dean felt Sam's silent presence behind him, and then a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, you did what you had to do. And you were, what, 15 years old?"

Dean turned and Sam let his hand fall as his big brother faced him. "Does it matter how old I was, Sam? I killed a man. Not a monster, not possessed, I killed him, pretty much in cold blood. I had him beat, I should have left it to the cops. I could have told them what I walked in on. But I picked up that butcher knife and put it through his heart." He pushed past Sam and went back to the bed, dropping down to sit once again, his arms resting on his knees, staring at the floor. "Bobby came to the house, he sent you and Dad to take her to the hospital, and he helped me bury the body and hide the grave. We cleaned up his blood, and Bobby made me swear never to tell anyone, especially Dad."

"Dean, you did what you thought you had to do," Sam said softly. "Nobody could blame you for that."

"Tiara still thinks her dad ran off. How do you think she'd feel if she knew she slept with the man who killed her father?" Dean stood again, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala, slamming the motel room door behind him. By the time Sam reached the door, the Impala was leaving the parking lot, tires squealing a little as he hit the street. Sam chewed on his lip for a moment, then grabbed his cell and dialed Jody's number.

-

It was late afternoon, and the sun was beginning to sink low on the horizon as Jody pulled up next to the Impala. "Give me a minute, okay?" Sam asked quietly, and Jody nodded, a sympathetic smile on her face as he exited the Tahoe.

He walked across the dusty ground, dry grass and weeds crunching beneath his feet, heading for the barn. He had gone with his gut feeling that this was where Dean had gone. He could smell the wood smoke and see the flickering light coming from inside the leaning structure, and he smiled a sad little smile to himself as he walked in.

"Damn, should have brought some marshmallows," he said as he stood, hands in pockets, looking at Dean. He was seated on one of the old benches they had built as kids. "Can't believe that thing still holds you."

A barely there smirk curved Dean's lips for a moment. "We put enough nails in the damn thing, it should hold me." He looked up at Sam. "How'd you get out here?"

Sam paused for a moment, not sure how his brother would take his answer. "Jody."  
Dean looked up sharply, then took a breath and looked back down into the flames. "Good. Bring her in, let's just get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Jody's voice brought Dean's gaze back up, and he stared back at her, then smirked and held out his arms.

"Okay, Sheriff, take me in."

Jody stopped where she was, planting her feet and crossing her arms across her chest. "Dean Winchester, don't be an idjit." Dean cocked an eyebrow at her and stared quizzically back at her. "You're coming back to the station with me to file a report. You can show me where the body is, if you can remember. And that will be the end of that."

"I killed him, Jody."

"Yeah, you killed a man who was about to kill his daughter. And you were fighting for your life." Dean snorted, and Jody frowned. "You were fighting for your life, and you defended yourself. After you got her out of harms way. That's what happened, young man, and don't you forget it. Whatever you've been telling yourself all these years, you did what you had to do. End of story."

"I didn't have to kill him, Jody. I had him beat down."

"Dean, you have the best natural instinct I've ever seen when it comes to dealing with dangerous situations. I'm pretty sure you had that even at 15. And you knew what had to be done to keep that little girl safe. Sam told me what happened. And I will go to my grave defending what you did, what you felt you had to do. So get up and show me where that body is so we can put this whole thing to rest."

That night was a late one. Dean took Jody right to the burial site, and she put out markers for the forensics team to find the next day. Then she told him to follow her to Sheriff's office so she could file her report. That took some time, and when they had finally finished, she came to stand in front of his chair, motioning for him to stand up. He did, and she put her arms around him and hugged him tight. He looked over at Sam, surprised, then returned the favor, and she backed away, looking up into his face. "Tomorrow I'll have to go out and tell Tiara that we found the body. You can come with, and tell her what happened then. I think you should tell her the truth, don't you?"

Dean chewed at his lip, looking at the ground. "Yeah. I suppose I should."

He looked back into her understanding eyes, which were sparkling with tears as she reached for his hand, squeezing it between both of hers. "Bobby did a helluva good job raising you two," she said, and then she sniffed and cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "So I'll call you tomorrow, all right?"

Dean nodded, and Sam followed him out as they left her office and headed back to the motel.

They walked in, removing their jackets, and Dean flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and tossed the lid into the trash. "Hey, I never did get to tell you yesterday. I found the beaded pouch. It was at the motel in Simons' belongings." He fished the plastic baggie from his suit coat pocket and handed it to Dean, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Anything in the pouch?"

"Never checked," Sam shrugged, and Dean opened the baggie. He pulled the pouch from inside, reaching for the bedside lamp to shed more light on the subject.

"There's something in there, but it's sewn shut. Maybe we should wait and have Daniel look at it. He's supposed to be back tomorrow," Dean said, putting it back into the baggie and handing it back to Sam.

Sam shoved it into the pocket of his jacket. They'd see Daniel the next day, and maybe he could help them out with the Lakota lore. Sam headed for the windows that stretched across the front of their motel room, reaching for the cord to pull the drapes shut, but he froze in place, staring out across the parking lot into the little copse of trees to the south. "Dean!" he whispered harshly, and Dean frowned, turning towards him.

"What?"

"Come here," Sam whispered, still frozen, staring out the window, afraid to look away.

Dean stood impatiently, walking up behind Sam and peering around his shoulder. "What, Sammy?" Then his eyes widened as he breathed out, "Son of a bitch," joining Sam in staring wide-eyed at the Indian standing in the trees, arms folded across his chest, wearing only a loin cloth and a wolf skin, face painted black with two red stripes on each side. "Silver bullets. We need to get some silver bullets from the trunk," Dean said softly. He glanced up at Sam, who looked back at him, and when they looked back, the skinwalker was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a little after nine when Jody called, but Dean had been up since around five. He cruised on the laptop, looking for info on Lakota lore, but was getting either nothing or too much information to be helpful, and he was growing frustrated. Research was not his favorite thing, but he didn't want to wake Sam, so he pushed on.

When Sam raised his head and looked over, squinty-eyed, at Dean, asking what time it was, he left the room to pick up some breakfast and hot coffee. That had been a couple of hours ago, and now he was pacing around the room, not quite sure how to put his finger on what was eating at him. Yeah, he felt guilty about Denning. Yeah, he figured Tiara would be upset about what had really happened. What he didn't want to admit to himself was that he didn't want her to see him differently, that he actually enjoyed her thinking of him as some lame-ass knight in shining armor or something.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, looking up from the computer.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Stop mothering me."

Sam rolled his eyes and returned to his task, just as a knock sounded at the door. Dean took a breath and opened it, and Jody stood there smiling. "Hey, you. Ready to go? I got you a coffee, it's in the Tahoe."

"I'll be back, Sam. If you get ahold of Daniel, set up a meeting."

"Yeah. I will. Hey, Dean..." He turned as he stepped out the door, looking back to see Sam struggling for words. He gave him a small nod and the hint of a smile, then turned to leave, pulling the door closed behind him, and Sam smiled a little as he went back to work.

-

Jody pulled up in front of the garage, and they sat there for a moment. Dean drained his cup, setting it back in the cupholder as Jody watched him. "Shall we get this over with?" she asked softly. Dean nodded, his face stony, and she reached over to lay a hand on his arm. "It'll be okay, Dean." He made a sorry attempt at a smile aimed in Jody's general direction before he reached for the door and got out.

They walked into the garage and headed for Tiara's office, where she sat in conversation with the building foreman. Dean and Jody stood by quietly as they finished their business, and the man left with a nod to them as he passed them on the way out the door. Jody closed the door after he left, then turned to Tiara, asking, "Do you have any appointments coming in?"

"No, I'm free for now. What's going on?" She glanced a little nervously at Dean, then let her gaze rest on Jody's face.

Tiara sat down as Jody and Dean took seats in front of her desk, and Jody spoke softly. "I'm here in an official capacity, Tiara. We found your father's body this morning."

Tiara's face grew pale and her eyes widened a little. "His body?"

"Yes. He was buried in the woods north of the barn on that abandoned farm place to the east of your old house."

"Buried? Someone buried him?" Tiara's voice was strained, and she shook her head a little. "This is just...I thought he ran off when I was a kid. Are you saying someone killed him? Killed him and buried him in the trees?" she asked incredulously.

"I did." Dean spoke softly, and Tiara's mouth dropped open as she looked at him.

"You?" She shook her head slightly, as if to clear the cobwebs from her thoughts. "When you ran at him and knocked him down, I know you hurt him... But it killed him? Why wouldn't you just tell me, tell the police? It was an accident, I saw it happen!"

"That's not what killed him, Tiara." Dean met her gaze, his eyes full of guilt. "He still fought me after that, until I made him drop the knife." He looked down at the floor, and continued. "After that, he laughed at me. Told me he'd make sure they put me in a cell and threw away the key. And then he'd finish what he started." He looked into Tiara's eyes once more, his jaw working for a moment before he forced himself to finish. "So I picked up the knife and I killed him." Tiara stared back at him wordlessly, tears beginning to shimmer in her eyes. "And when Bobby came, he helped me bury him, and told me never to tell anyone. And I haven't, until now."

He stood up and walked towards the door. "So now you know the truth. Now you know why I should never have... Now you know why I'm no hero." He opened the door and left, pulling it shut behind him.

Jody looked sympathetically at Tiara as she sat, shocked, behind her desk. "Are you okay?"  
Tiara blinked hard, swiping at a tear that escaped down her face. "I don't know. I don't even know how to feel about this, Jody."

"Well, if you want to talk, you just let me know. I'll be in touch. You take care, now." Jody laid a kind hand on Tiara's shoulder for a moment before turning to leave her staring numbly at the far wall, unable to even form a coherent thought.

-

Sam didn't ask any questions when Dean returned. He told him that he'd left a message on Daniel Red Elk's office phone, asking him to call when he got back to town. There wasn't much else they could do, and Dean needed some space, so Sam put on some sweats and left to go for a run, leaving him to brood in peace.

Dean dropped down onto his bed, his hands behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. He felt a strange mixture of relief and burden, and he couldn't get the shocked look in Tiara's eyes out of his mind. Her big life-saving hero had just become a cold-blooded killer. He sighed, closing his eyes, hoping maybe sleep would end his torment for a little while.

His dreams were full of Tiara, her lips, her skin, the soft moans she was making as his hands and tongue touched her. A noise caught his attention, and he looked up. Her father was lying in a pool of blood on the floor just a few feet away, an evil grin on his face, bubbles of blood frothing from his lips as he laughed at Dean.

He pushed himself away from her, nausea overwhelming him, and he backed away, his eyes on the dying man. He looked back towards Tiara, who was crying softly. She was no longer a woman, but the child she had been, and she glanced, terrified, between her father on the floor and Dean.

"I'm gonna finish what I started," Denning's voice gurgled, "and there's nothing you can do about it."

Sam closed the motel room door, and Dean sprang up, a wild look in his eyes, drenched in sweat. "What?!" he yelled, and Sam stopped in his tracks, holding up both hands to give his brother time to get his bearings.

"Dean, it's okay. It's just me."

Dean's chest was heaving as he dropped to the edge of the bed. "Son of a bitch," he said softly between clenched teeth.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I need a shower." He got up and headed into the bathroom, and Sam watched, worry in his eyes.

When he finally emerged from the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped around him, Sam looked up, a concerned frown on his face.

"Dean, are you all right?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed quickly. "Did Daniel call?"

"No. Not yet." Sam took a breath, wondering if he should even ask. "You're dreaming again?"  
Dean looked up at his brother. "About Purgatory? No. But it was bad." That was all he offered, and his brother was hesitant to push any farther.

"Why is this laying here?" Sam asked, changing the subject, pointing at the small beaded bag on the table.

"I was just looking at it, trying to figure out what's inside. But I didn't want to open it without talking to Daniel first."  
Sam nodded. "Well, I'm gonna shower. If he hasn't called by then, maybe we can grab some food, huh?" Dean nodded, turning to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

-

Sam's phone rang as they sat at the diner, Dean mostly staring at his food and drinking coffee while Sam ate his lunch. He pocketed his phone when he was finished, looking over at Dean. "Daniel said we can come around three. Is that okay with you?"

Dean nodded, picking up his burger and looking at it, then setting it back on the plate. "Yeah, the sooner we get this job wrapped up, the better."

"You want to talk about it?" Sam looked at his brother, knowing the answer, but he wanted to make the offer anyway.

"No, Dr. Phil, I don't want to talk about my feelings. I'm fine. Let's just get done here and get home, okay?" Dean's quiet tone softened his words, and Sam nodded with a small smile.

At shortly after three o'clock, they parked the Impala in front of Daniel's law office. Dean felt in his pocket, reassuring himself that the pouch was there, and they headed inside. Daniel's secretary smiled pleasantly and waved them through, and the man behind the desk stood to greet them. He was a large man, almost as tall as Sam, and his greying hair hung in a braid halfway down his back. "The Winchesters. It's been a long time." He clasped Dean's hand in his huge paw, then pulled him close as they pounded each other's backs. He did the same to Sam, and they all settled into the leather-covered seats. "So, what can I do for the Winchester brothers?"

"You've heard about the two construction guys from out at Bobby's old place?" Dean asked, reaching into his pocket.

"The ones they think were killed by a rogue mountain lion or wolf?"

Dean stood and handed the beaded pouch over to their friend. "We think this, and some bones that were uncovered out there, might have something to do with it. We think it might be a skinwalker."

Daniel looked up sharply, then focused his eyes on the pouch, taking it out of the plastic bag and turning it over in his hands. "This pouch belonged to a woman. And the symbol on the back, that's a medicine wheel. That's usually on the medicine bag belonging to a wicasa."

"What's inside, Daniel? We didn't want to open it until you had a chance to look it over," Sam said, leaning forward a little.

Daniel pulled his knife from his pocket and flipped open the blade, carefully slicing open the stitches at the top of the pouch. He tilted the pouch and a round, flat stone slid into his palm. He looked up at Dean. "Where did you find this?"

"We found it in one of the victim's belongings, but it was uncovered with the bones at the site. Why, what is it? Looks like a rock."

"This is a tunkan stone. This was buried with her?"

"That's what we were told."

Daniel looked at Dean, nodding slowly. "There is a Lakota legend. Howahkan, a medicine man and holy man, fell in love with the chief's daughter. It is said that his power increased when he was with her, and he became very powerful. But then white traders brought smallpox to the village, and she died. It is said that he became his spirit animal, a black wolf, and slaughtered many white men. Legend also says that he took his tunkan and buried it with her, to protect her in the afterlife. He gave up his power for her."

"We've seen him. Loincloth, wolf skin, face paint, the whole thing. And the woman who owns the property now saw a black wolf with red eyes," Dean said.

"Do you think it could be him, Daniel?" Sam asked quietly.

The big man shrugged. "I would have said it's just a legend. But the black wolf has been seen, two men have been attacked and killed by some kind of animal, and you have seen him with your own eyes. It could be that when her burial site was disturbed and the pouch was taken, it stirred him from wherever he rested. His power is connected to his tunkan. It was removed from the place it belonged. And the bones of his loved one were dishonored."

"We had the pouch, and he didn't attack us," Dean said, looking to the older man, who nodded slowly.

"Maybe so. But have either of you had nightmares? Sometimes a powerful wicasa could send terrible dreams to warn people to change their path, or to move forward on it." Dean's eyes had widened, and Sam glanced at Daniel, giving him a single nod. "It could be that he senses that your intentions are to set things right, and wants to make sure you follow through. Sounds like the first man who died was the one who disturbed the bones in the first place and removed the pouch. And the second man was on the work crew also. I will contact the other tribal elders tonight, see if we can do a proper burial ceremony and place the pouch in its rightful place. I hope that will put him at rest again. I'll let you know when we can do this, but in the meantime, I think you should keep this with you. If he's as powerful as the legend says, he knows what you are doing."

Daniel stood and held the pouch out to Dean, who took it reluctantly. "Thanks, we appreciate the help, Daniel," he said as they shook hands, and Sam then did the same.

"By the way," Daniel asked as they headed for the door, "where was it that you saw the wolf? The wicasa usually takes his animal form as a warning of death. It seems strange that you have seen it, and there have been no deaths."

"We've never seen the wolf, only the... wicasa?" He narrowed his eyes in question at Daniel, who smiled and nodded. "Tiara has seen it twice, once after each man's death. Is she in danger, Daniel? She had nothing to do with what happened, other than the fact that she owns the property."

Daniel wore a slight frown, folding his arms across his massive chest. "Was she close to the men who were killed?"

Dean shook his head. "No, she barely knew them from the work site."

Daniel shrugged. "I do not know. Let me do some more research on Hawahkan's legend. Also, I will speak to the other tribal elders about a burial ceremony for the bones. Maybe we can lay this to rest before anyone else gets hurt."

-

Tiara was exhausted when she arrived home that evening, physically and emotionally. She almost felt numb. It was amazing to her that news of her father's death even affected her, and yet she felt shaken to her very foundation. But to be honest, his death wasn't the whole problem. In fact, what was really disturbing her was the vision she couldn't get out of her head, the vision of Dean plunging a knife into her father's chest. And yet she knew without a doubt that he had saved her life that night. She walked to the bar, pouring herself a glass of whiskey. Usually she was a wine drinker, but this night she felt the need for a punch-in-the-gut kind of drink, one that would shock her a little and maybe clear her head.

She sat down on the sofa, curling her legs underneath her and covering them with a soft fleece blanket she kept for that reason. She grabbed the remote, flipping through channels until she found an old, familiar movie that she could watch without having to concentrate. Before the hour was up, her glass was sitting on the table next to her and she had cuddled down into the plush sofa, her head propped on one of the throw pillows. The sounds of the television slowly faded away, and she sighed, finally relaxing.

She heard a soft scratching noise on the hardwood floor, and her eyes opened slowly. Standing before her, not four feet away, was a gigantic black wolf, it's eyes glowing red in the dim light, its tongue lolling out to the side a little. It sat, head tilted, looking at her, and she held very still, not sure how to react. Her hand reached slowly into the pocket of her jeans, feeling for her phone, but it wasn't there, and she looked up at the animal again. It didn't seem to be threatening, but she hadn't moved yet, either.

Then, as she watched in horror, the wolf raised up on its haunches, then grew taller and changed shape, the fur disappearing as the creature became a man. A tall ancient native took form in front of her eyes, his face painted black with red stripes on each side, wearing only a loin cloth. A black animal fur was draped over his head and around his shoulders, his eyes were dark as he stared back at her. He spoke, his voice softly reverberating in the room. "Her soul shines from your eyes, chunkshi."

"Soul? Whose soul?" she asked in a whisper, still afraid to move.

"Cikala Wicahpi. Little Star. I see her light in you, little one."

Tiara's eyes were filled with tears, and she had no idea why. "Who are you?" she breathed, and he drew himself up straight, folding his arms proudly as he raised his chin.

"I am called Howahkan, Of the Mysterious Voice, wicasa wakan of my tribe. He must return what was taken. He must lay Little Star to rest. Or more will die, chunkshi ki."

"Who?"

"The man of whom you dream," he said, and then he was fading, and gone within seconds. Her eyes drifted shut once again, and then she felt a hand on her face, fingers sliding through her hair, and lips soft on hers, coaxing hers to part. She made a small noise, and he pulled her close, his tongue teasing at her bottom lip, his other hand roaming beneath the blanket, caressing her breast as he moaned softly into her mouth. She pulled back suddenly, staring into Dean Winchester's green eyes.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, he was young, like that night twenty years ago, and there were tears on his face. "I had to protect you, Tiara. I had to..."

She bolted off of the couch like it was on fire and stood halfway across the room, trembling violently. There was no one in the house, but she would have sworn... Her heart was pounding, and she fought to calm herself. "Just a dream, Tiara," she told herself, "It was just a dream." She blew out a shaky breath, and moved to grab her glass, intending to drain the remaining whiskey from it in one gulp. But as she took a step back towards the couch, her eyes fell on a pair of partly dried, muddy paw prints on the floor, and the glass slipped from her fingers and shattered.

-

Dean's phone rang, and he grabbed it from his pocket as he closed the motel room door. He and Sam had just returned from grabbing a bite to eat with Jody, and he slipped his jacket off as he answered the call. "Hello?" He looked up at Sam, his eyes widening, and grabbed his jacket off the chair he had just dropped it on. "Tiara... Tiara, calm down, I'm on the way over. It's okay, I promise, I'll be right there." He hung up, shoving the phone into his pocket and grabbing the Impala's keys from the table. "Sam, Tiara just had a dream, or a vision, or something, I have to go. I'll call you after I check things out."

Sam was nodding. "Go, Dean, let me know if everything's okay." His brother was out the door in a flash, and Sam locked it behind him, watching out the window as he tore out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

The Impala came to a screeching halt in front of Tiara's house, and Dean was out of the car in a flash, running quickly across the lawn. He stopped before he reached the door, because Tiara was sitting on the stairs, her arms wrapped around her knees. "I couldn't stay in there, Dean. I couldn't..." she said, and he sat next to her, pulling her close as she quaked in his arms.

He held her for a few minutes, finally noticing her bare feet. "Come on, we need to get you inside." He pulled her gently to her feet, opening the door and ushering her in. She stopped dead in her tracks a couple of steps inside the door, her eyes focused at a spot on the floor a few feet away. Dean grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders, then walked over to where she still stared, speechless. Two large paw prints were clearly outlined in almost-dried mud on the dark hardwood floor, and Dean turned his head to look at Tiara. "The black wolf?" he asked, and she nodded, hugging the blanket tighter around her.

"He didn't try to hurt you?" Dean was walking around the prints, pulling out his phone to take a shot to send to Daniel.

Tiara was shaking her head. "Just stood there, looking at me. And then it turned into...into an Indian."

"Painted face, loincloth, wearing an animal pelt?" She was nodding, then looked up to meet his eyes.

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah. Sam and I both."

"He didn't hurt you either." Tiara seemed to be calming down now that he was here, but she was still shivering, looking at him like a lost child. He smiled gently and reached out a hand towards her as he sat on the couch.

"Come here," he said softly, and she came to him, pulling her legs up underneath her and letting his arms surround her. He tucked the blanket around her and held her, and she laid against his chest, feeling safe and warm and at peace for the first time since he'd left her house.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered, and he hugged her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't figure you'd want me around after this morning," he said quietly. "We were just going to finish this job and get out of town."

Tiara tilted her head to look up at Dean's face, the weight of his guilt showing clearly as he refused to meet her eyes. "I'll admit, I was shocked. The thought of you... But Dean, the Indian... He gave me a dream of you. You were kissing me, and then I pulled away and closed my eyes, and when I opened them, it was you, but from years ago, from that night. And you were crying, and saying you had to protect me." He finally looked at her, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes, which were now shimmering with tears. "I know that the so-called right thing to do that night would have been to call the police. But my father was right. You'd have been in trouble, they would have hauled you in and then he would have done it. If not that night, another night soon after. He hated me from the time my mother died, I don't know why. I think he only tolerated a child because of her, and when she was gone... He just had no use for me." She reached for his face, and his eyes closed for a moment at her touch. "You did what you did because I was in danger, and you knew that, as young as you were. You knew. And now the secret is out, it's all over, Dean. Let it go." She reached up to kiss him softly. Then her hand slid around to the back of his neck and she kissed him again, harder, and he responded, pulling her close as she rose to her knees. pressing herself against him as her fingers grasped at his hair and her other hand laid against his chest.

Dean reached up to cup her face in his hands as he deepened their kiss, gentle yet hungry, his tongue sensuously exploring the sweet taste of her. She straddled his lap, a soft noise in her throat as she felt his arousal and he pushed up against her in reflex. She pressed against him, nipping softly at his lip, and a low growl was muffled by their kiss as he slid one hand down to cup her bottom, holding her tight against his throbbing erection, the other tangled in the silken strands of her hair as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Tiara ground herself against him, and he moaned as she pulled away from their kiss, staring down at him, her eyes glowing as she fought to slow her breathing for a moment. He pushed himself up into her, and she caught her lip between her teeth as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He did it again, and she reared her head back, her eyes closed for a moment, and Dean lowered his mouth to her soft flesh, tongue delving into her cleavage, one hand gently squeezing her breast before he captured her nipple through the silky black material of her bra. His mouth was hot and wet, and she whimpered softly, which spurred him on as she rubbed herself rhythmically against him.

He lifted his head, his green eyes predatory as he quickly finished removing her shirt and undid the fastening of her bra. He slid the straps down her arms and removed it slowly, staring down at her with such hunger that she felt weak. He bent to kiss her, hard and fast, then grabbed her, laying her back on the couch and lowering himself over her, one hand performing exquisite torture on her breast as his lips burned a trail from her ear down the side of her neck, over the soft skin of her shoulder, and down to flick his tongue at the other nipple, causing her to cry out.

He paused for just a moment, looking down at her. "Are you sure, Tiara?"

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she felt herself drawn into his eyes. "Yes, Dean. I'm sure." She felt a thrill run through her as she watched the heat flare in his gaze, and he lowered his mouth to her again. Her back arched as her body reacted to him, and his hands made their way down to her belly. He slipped his fingers under the waist of her yoga pants, and he pulled them down and out from under her as he sucked and teased at her breast.

She gasped as he touched her, and he sighed loudly as he felt the effect he was having on her. He slipped two fingers inside her, slick with her fluids, his thumb rubbing against her most sensitive spot as she writhed beneath him. She called out his name as waves of pleasure surged inside her, and Dean growled again as he felt her reach her peak.

He stood for a moment, quickly stripping down, and he knelt once again between her knees, lifting her legs around his hips as he filled her, slowly, sweet torture for them both. He pushed himself in to the limit, letting her adjust to him, bending to capture her lips, kissing her until she had returned to herself enough to move against him, moaning softly. He slid almost completely out, leaving her whimpering beneath him, gliding smoothly back in as he shifted his hips, and she clutched at his sides, crying out again. He was driving her crazy, and all she wanted was for him to pound into her until she exploded again, but he took his time, moving inside her, thrill after thrill buzzing through her until she was almost incoherently begging him. "Please, Dean... please..." she whispered breathlessly, and he reared his head back, teeth clenched, unable to hold back any longer. He pulled back and thrust into her hard, over and over, their bodies slick with sweat, Tiara's nails marking his back as she fought to hold him tighter still until he let out a growl and erupted inside her, white hot ecstasy flooding them both as she followed him only seconds later.

He lowered himself carefully on shaking arms, turning to his side as he held her tight against him, letting out a loud moan as her body clenched around him yet again. He laid there, cradling her to his chest until they had both calmed a little, his hands caressing her back and hips. Then he brought one hand up to tilt her chin, kissing her softly, tenderly, his tongue gently teasing at hers as they clung to each other.

Tiara woke some time later, aware only of being warm and comfortable, and curiously at peace. She opened her eyes slowly, hearing quiet sounds in the kitchen, and her nose twitched at the smell of bacon. She moved to sit up, only then realizing that she was still naked, covered only by the blanket. She smiled to herself, wrapping the blanket around herself, and walking quietly to the kitchen door.

Dean stood at the stove, humming "Renegade" softly to himself as he tended to the frying bacon. Tiara smiled as he turned to see her leaning in the doorway. "Hey." He smiled slowly, and she felt a thrill all the way to her toes. "Thought you might be hungry. I know it's a little late, but..."

"No, it's fine, I'm starving." He gave the bacon one more glance, then walked towards her in his jeans and bare feet, his flannel shirt hanging open. He tilted his head, a sparkle in his eye, and slowly pulled the blanket open, letting it fall to the floor as he pulled her close, his fingers stroking the soft skin of her back as he kissed her. When he finally lifted his head, his fingers still playing across her back, she smiled playfully up at him. "You are going to burn the bacon," she said softly, and his eyes widened as he turned to go quickly back to the stove. Tiara pulled the blanket back around herself and went to sit at the table. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"No, got it covered," he answered with a quick grin, plating the bacon, some eggs and grabbing a plate of toast from the counter. Then he poured them each a tall glass of milk and sat down next to her, leaning over to kiss her before picking up his fork. Once they had eaten, he reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss her fingers before he stood to clear the table. Tiara stood up and grabbed her plate to help, and soon they had the mess cleaned up, although she found between doing the dishes and Dean's roaming fingers, it was a challenge to keep the blanket tucked around her.

They showered before bed, and the wet, soapy slickness of their bodies led to heated kisses beneath the spray, and Dean holding Tiara up against the shower wall as he drove them both to another climax. They washed each other quickly after that, since the hot water was rapidly running out, and they got out laughing and shivering a little as they dried off.

They crawled into bed and Dean drew Tiara up close as he faced her. He kissed her gently before he said, "I want to take you to talk to someone tomorrow. Daniel Red Elk. He's an elder in his tribe, and I'd like you to tell him about your dream, or vision, or whatever it was."

Tiara nodded as Dean's finger traced along her jaw line, and he kissed her again. "If you think he can help, I'd like that." He smiled, dropping a kiss on the end of her nose, then turning on his back and surrounding her with his arms as she cuddled close, her leg draped over one of his and her hand on his chest.

They picked Sam up the next morning and drove to Daniel's office, Tiara sitting next to Dean and Sam riding shotgun. She climbed out the driver's side door when they arrived, a little nervous, and they walked in to be greeted warmly by the big man. He took Tiara's hand in both of his, smiling at her and welcoming her, and then they each took a seat as he closed the door.

"So, Tiara, tell me about your dream. Everything you can remember." He watched her kindly as she described the experience, Sam glancing over at Dean as she told of the wolf changing to a man in front of her eyes. Dean reached for her hand and held it as she continued, telling Daniel of their conversation.

Daniel nodded slowly as he listened, his huge hands folded in front of him. When she had finished, he smiled a little. "Do you know what he said to you? Chunkshi ki?" Tiara shook her head. "Chunkshi ki means 'my daughter.' Which could just be an affectionate term, a kind way to address you. But he also said that her soul shines from your eyes. I think this woman, Little Star, could be an ancestor of yours, Tiara. And that could explain why you were visited by the wolf after the men's deaths."

"He said Dean had to lay Little Star to rest and return what was stolen, or more would die," Tiara said softly, and Daniel nodded.

"Yes, we know what was stolen. We have the pouch with Howahkan's tunkan stone, and I have spoken with the other tribal elders. Tomorrow we will do a burial ceremony. If he does come to you again, you can tell him this. But I don't think he will. I think he knows that the Winchesters are working to set this right." His eyes moved to Dean as he continued. "We will assemble tomorrow at the burial site, the bones will be removed and we will bury them again with a proper ceremony. The pouch will be placed back with the remains, and that should lay Howahkan to rest once again." He looked once again to Tiara. "The construction must stop for tomorrow. It would be best for there to be no one on the site but the elders and you three, and I want Jody there. If Howahkan feels there is any disrespect to the ceremony, he will not be pleased. So ask the workers to stay off of the property tomorrow, it will be best, I think."

As they left, Daniel took Tiara's hand in his large ones once again, looking down at her with a kind smile. "I think if you trace your ancestry, you will find a connection to the Lakota. I believe you are a distant takoja, grandchild, to a legendary wicasa of our tribe. That may have saved many lives, Tiara. The last time Howahkan became his spirit animal, he killed many white men." She stared up at him, her blue eyes wide, and Daniel squeezed her hand and smiled again. "I will see you all again tomorrow at the ceremony."

They pulled into the driveway at Tiara's house, and she turned to Sam. "You're welcome to stay here tonight, Sam. Your room's still open," she said, smiling, and his dimples deepened as he grinned in answer.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay at the motel. Give you two your privacy." Tiara ducked her head, blushing, and Sam chuckled as he got out, taking Dean's place in the driver's seat. "Call if you need the car, Dean," he called out, and Dean waved a hand as he followed Tiara up the sidewalk, his other hand on her waist.

Tiara closed and locked the door, and when she turned, Dean pinned her up against it, his mouth crashing down on hers, his hands sliding up underneath her shirt, undoing her bra and slipping beneath it to cup her breast. He rubbed his palm over her nipple until it was almost painfully hard, then he reached down and lifted her up, legs around his waist, and his lips at the hollow of her throat. He braced her against the door, nipping and biting at her neck and throat, and pressing his hard length against her as she fought for breath.

He kissed her again, demanding, voracious, as he carried her to the bedroom and lowered her to the bed. He undid her jeans and pulled them off, then unfastened his own, pulling them down and crawling between her legs, pressing into her as he devoured her lips again. He took her, fast and rough, their cries and moans filling the air, not even bothering to remove the rest of their clothing. She came hard, shuddering violently through her orgasm, and he drove into her until his release came, leaving him lying weak and breathless in her arms.

She was finding it hard to catch her breath with his weight on her, and she whispered, "Dean," her hands still clasping his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning and pulling her with him, holding her gently in his arms, kissing her softly in between words. "I just...I couldn't wait to get my hands on you again, and to be inside you..." He trailed off, kissing her again as he pulled out, muffling her soft moan of protest as he slipped his hand up under her shirt to cup her breast gently. Languid and sleepy, they both drifted off for a time in each other's arms.

Sam called them later, and they made plans to go with him for dinner with Jody. Dean showered first, and was sitting on the bed tying his boots when Tiara came out of the bathroom naked, her hair still a little damp even though she had used the dryer. She stood in front of the mirror, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, and Dean moaned quietly. "You're doing that on purpose," he said, his voice low, and she smiled innocently, her eyes meeting his in the mirror.

"Doing what?" she asked as she finished with her hair, then bent over, pretending to pick up a piece of imaginary lint from the carpet. Dean moaned again, watching as she teased him, bending to open dresser drawers, pulling out matching lavender lace panties and bra, and getting dressed slowly in front of him as he leaned back on his elbows on the bed. She finished dressing, then came and straddled his lap, kissing him softly before pushing him down flat on the bed and staring down at him, a sexy smirk on her lips. "When we get home, Dean Winchester... It's my turn to drive." She trailed a finger down his chest and reached down to gently squeeze the bulge in his jeans before climbing off of his lap.

"Can't wait," he growled, getting up to join her in the living room. Sam pulled up shortly after that, and they headed out the door, Dean swatting at her bottom as she went out ahead of him.

Dean couldn't say what the conversation was about at dinner. If he hadn't ordered his usual cheeseburger and fries, he wouldn't have been able to remember what he ate. Tiara's subtle perfume wafted to him every time she moved, her hand resting on his thigh throughout the evening as she sat near him, and he couldn't get his mind off of the lingerie he had seen her put on before they left. She would occasionally slide her hand up to stroke him, all the while smiling or talking or seeming to listen intently as Sam or Jody talked.

By the time Sam drove them home, he was ready to tear her clothes off in the back seat and take her then and there. Tiara kept peering up at him from under her long lashes, smiling just a little, and it was driving him insane. They got inside and she walked to the bar, pulling the bottle of whiskey out from underneath and asking softly, "Drink?"

"Okay. This had better be good, because you almost didn't make it home with your clothes intact, woman."

She poured them each a drink, then sauntered over to him and handed him the glass. She hooked one finger through a belt loop and pulled him with her towards the bedroom, looking back over her shoulder at him as they made their way there. He downed most of his drink in one swallow, his pulse racing already at the seductive sway of her hips and the look in her big blue eyes.

"First, we need to take this off," she said softly, unbuttoning his shirt and removing that and the t-shirt he wore underneath. Then she walked to the dresser, pulling out a silky scarf, coming towards him slowly. She ran her fingers over his jaw line, then up the side of his face, bringing the scarf up and placing it over his eyes, tying it in the back. "Lay back, please," she said, and he did as she requested, sliding onto the bed and laying flat, his jeans already becoming uncomfortably tight. He could hear her zipper come down, and a small sound escaped his lips.

"I want to see you," he said, and she laughed quietly.

"You will. But for now, just trust me."

He felt her weight on the bed as she climbed up, straddling his legs for a moment as she undid his jeans, then backing away as she pulled them off, along with his socks. Then she asked him to turn over to his back, and he did so, hearing a drawer open and close. Then she was kneeling over him again, and he felt a few drops of oil touch his skin, a warm, tantalizing scent filling the room as she touched him, massaging the oil into his skin, kneading his muscles, moving from his neck down across his shoulders, down his arms, working her way over the length and breadth of his back. It was heavenly, and he found himself relaxed and aroused at the same time, a strange sensation.

She asked him to turn to his back then, and she gave the same treatment to his chest, rubbing over his nipples as he sighed softly in response. She stroked over every inch of his arms, even his hands and fingers, and down his torso until she reached the waist of his boxers. Then, suddenly, she was gone, and he waited, almost holding his breath, for what was to come next. He heard her come back into the room, and she asked softly if he wanted a sip of his drink, but he declined. Then he felt it, an icy sensation at the hollow of his throat, and goosebumps flared over his skin as she stroked the ice down his chest. She bent closer to him, licking the water from him as it melted, and as she rubbed the ice over his nipple, then replaced it with her hot mouth, he almost raised off the bed. "God," he breathed as she continued until he was almost dizzy, his erection throbbing, and he reached for her, but she firmly laid his hand at his side.

"Be good," she said, then pulled his boxers off, and he felt himself twitch a little at the noise she made when she saw him exposed. She put the ice in her mouth as she crawled back up between his legs, then removed it and took him into her mouth, just the tip, her mouth cold from the ice but warming quickly, and he moaned as she slid the ice up his length and sucked hard on him. She took him in deeper, and he itched to bury his hands in her hair, but he bit his lip, hissing in a breath as she took him in as deeply as she could.

She drove him to near desperation before she stopped, and kissed her way back up his body to his lips. "Tiara, I want to see you. Come on..." he said, then kissed her again, finally letting his hands reach for her. He reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra, and she sat up and removed it, tossing it aside and leaning down into him, causing a low growl to emerge from his throat.

"You said you'd let me drive, Dean. Do you trust me or not?" she asked, running a finger down his belly, and he inhaled sharply. She leaned forward, her breasts near his face, and let him tease at her with his tongue and teeth until she couldn't stand it any longer.  
She pulled the scarf from his eyes and reached behind her to stroke his velvety shaft, and he moaned, sitting up and crushing her to himself, kissing her until she had to pull away to breathe. She stroked over him again, and he lifted her, sitting her on top of him, and she rubbed herself against him, shivering as she leaned back and Dean nibbled at her neck. He slipped his fingers under the edge of her panties, and stopped kissing her long enough to give her a look that melted her to the core. "Take these off, or I will."

She pulled off her panties, then positioned herself over him and he held her, his hands on her waist, lowering her slowly, and she shuddered hard as he filled her, almost losing herself at the wonderful feeling of him inside her and the ravenous look on his face.  
He thrust up into her, unable to hold back, and she rode him, crying out as her orgasm hit her hard, and Dean shouted as her body's spasms sent him over the edge with her. She collapsed on top of him, their bodies dewy with sweat and exhausted, and when she finally was able to raise her head he captured her lips, taking her breath away with the intensity of his kiss. He held her tight as she laid on top of him, his hands stroking her back gently. "Any time you want to drive, baby, you just let me know," he whispered.

Late the next morning, Dean pulled into Singer Salvage and parked the Impala near the garage. Jody pulled up nearby, and the four of them walked to the burial site, where Daniel and three other elders from his tribe were gathered, dressed in ceremonial clothing. Dean pulled the pouch from his pocket and handed it to Daniel, and they stood around the burial site together.

Daniel began to speak, and Tiara found herself mesmerized by the beauty of the language. One of the men held a drum, which he beat in rhythm as the men chanted. The bones of Little Star had been exhumed and would be buried again as part of the ceremony, after the pouch had been placed back in the grave. Daniel held the pouch aloft, chanting quietly, and laid it reverently with the bones.

Tiara was feeling a little dizzy as the ritual continued, and reached for Dean's hand. He put an arm around her shoulders, concerned at her pale appearance, and she sagged against him. "Tiara, are you all right?" he whispered, and then he heard Sam behind him.

"Dean, look..."

Appearing to stand on the grave itself was a beautiful native woman, wearing a dress made of buff-colored skins and heavily decorated with beading. There was a lone feather woven into her braided hair, hanging down to her shoulder. Her feet were bare, and she clasped a beaded pouch in her hand. She seemed to fade in and out as the chant continued, and she looked towards Tiara, smiling softly. "Chunkshi ki," she said, then turned as the medicine man they had seen previously appeared next to her.

Tiara clung tightly to Dean's hand, and they stood silently as Daniel and the other elders continued the ceremony. The drum stopped, along with the chanting, and the men stood with expressionless faces, watching as the spirits came closer to Dean and Tiara, who stood still, not sure what was expected. Sam reached for Dean, and Daniel spoke softly but sharply. "Sam! No, we must not interfere."

Jody grabbed Sam's arm as they watched the two spirits step into Dean and Tiara's bodies. They both swayed a little, then stood straight and tall and faced each other, their hands clasped as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Cikala Wicahpi, this man and our daughter have brought you peace. If you are at peace, then I am also. Thechihila," Dean said softly, and drew Tiara close as he kissed her, his hands lovingly cupping her face. Then there was a brief rush of wind, and Dean and Tiara both sank slowly to their knees. Dean shook his head after a couple of seconds, slightly confused, and rose to his feet, reaching to help Tiara stand. "Are you okay? What happened? Daniel?"

Daniel smiled as one of the other elders began filling the grave with soil. "You just allowed Howahkan to say goodbye...and I love you...to his wife." he said, winking at Tiara, who blushed.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Are you okay, Dean? Tiara? You two were just possessed by their ghosts. Are you sure you're all right?"

Tiara was looking up into Dean's eyes, her blue eyes glowing. "I feel a little weird, but...I feel really good." Dean was nodding, then bent to kiss her softly.

"Yeah, same here."

Daniel came to stand before Tiara, his face sober once again. "Tiara, we will place a marker here for Little Star's grave. Please make sure that it is not disturbed again."

Tiara nodded as she answered. "I will, Daniel. I may ask for a historical marker to be placed here, if it's possible." Daniel nodded, and they talked for a moment as Sam drew Dean aside.

"Dean, you're sure everything is okay?"

"Sam, I'm sure. They're both at peace now, I could feel that. It's over. Jody, that doesn't help with the deaths you have, but I guess they'll just have to go down as animal attacks."

Jody smiled. "Yeah. Like I've never had to fudge on a report for you two. The coroner already declared them animal attacks, we just have to officially agree with it and lay the cases to rest. I guess this one's wrapped up, boys."

Sam looked up at his brother. "So, Dean, are we heading home?"

Dean was watching Tiara, her eyes aglow, her hair shining in the sun, talking with her hands as usual. He smiled softly. "I don't know, Sammy. I think I want to stick around for a couple of days."


End file.
